Ninja and Heartless
by Kawaii Kairi-Hime
Summary: Sequel to When Heartless invade the leaf village. Kairi and Sakura are accidentally switched and are trying to find their way back to their own worlds.
1. Neji vs Kairi

Ninja and Heartless 

By: Kawaii Kairi-Hime

Authors note- I know it took a little while but I have written this story a lot and didn't like it so I kept starting over. Plus I am way behind on homework. Read When heartless invade the leaf village. This is the sequel to that story but this on is going to be better than that one.. Kairi now looks like her kingdom hearts 2 self and so does Riku and Sora. Since Kairi is in the Ninja world she wears clothes like Sakura's only light blue.

_Flashback _

'.' Thinking

**dream**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It has been a few months since Sakura has been with Riku and Sora after the mix up. Kairi was with Sasuke and Naruto. None of them could find a way back to that world, and after a while they have all given up.

Kairi was lying on the grass outside of Kohona's gates staring at the sky, like she normally does when she doesn't have to go on a mission with Sasuke and Naruto. She usually goes there to think about the first week she was here and not with Sora and Riku.

"_Hey, where did they go?" Yelled Kairi panicking. "Sora? Riku? Are you there? Where is Sakura?" "Kairi calm down we will find them." Said Sasuke looking around. "But it is to dark! We won't be able to! By the time it is morning they could be anywhere!" Yelled Kairi. Sasuke and Naruto had to get Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru to hold her down and make her calm, and they still had to force her to go to Naruto's place, along with everyone just in case she turned violent. _

_Ino had to stay with her over the next week. When Kairi got to know Ino better she didn't stay at Naruto's with her but at Ino's house. "Kairi, eat!" Ino yelled at her. "I'm not hungry." Was mostly the only thing she would say. Kairi never answered anyone when they were talking to her. After the first day of searching she had given up all hope of seeing her friends again._

_Kairi had searched all of that day with Naruto and Sasuke. They had to force her to go rest when she looked like she was going to faint from exhaustion, even when she was tired she had extremely accurate aim with her key blade. _

_After the first week she finally started eating again. Ino was grateful and Naruto took her to go eat ramen that day. After that she was better but still never really happy._

"Kairi, there you are!" Yelled Naruto cutting into her thoughts. "What?" Kairi asked quietly. "I just wanted to tell you Ino is looking for you. She won't leave me alone. She wants to go do something, I think it evolves Sasuke. I don't know though I was too afraid to ask." Said Naruto smiling.

"_I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next hokage. BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled. _

Kairi thought of the time she first met Naruto. "Kairi?" Naruto asked no longer smiling but looking nervous. "I'm okay. I'm just worrying about what Ino plans to do." Said Kairi and faked a smile. Kairi got up and started walking back toward the village unable to stop thinking how positive Naruto has always been. 'I wasn't able to do that. Naruto was missing his friend too, but still put on a happy face. All I did was make everything worse.'

"_Don't worry we will get Sakura back and you will be with your friends again. BELIVE IT!"_

Kairi acted like she was happy to see Ino when she finally found her. She had become good friends with Ino even though Ino had insulted her thinking it was Sakura before. Even though Ino was unhealthily obsessed with Sasuke Kairi managed to be happy when Ino was around. "Finally! Listen I have an idea!" Yelled Ino happily. Ino was friends with Kairi because she was basically the only girl who didn't like Sasuke.

"I'm not going to do that!" Yelled Kairi when Ino was done explaining her 'brilliant' new Sasuke plan. "Please. I'll never ask you to do anything like this again! Please!" Begged Ino. "I seem to recall you saying that last time, and that turned out horribly wrong, but at the off chance that some how Sasuke ends up in a dress again I'm in!" Said Kairi laughing at the memory.

"Hey, that dress thing wasn't my fault! I told you to leave a suit for him and I was supposed to wear the dress. Then we would have went to the festival thing, because he would have had to walk through that to get to his house and he would see me in my beautiful dress." Said Ino. "Hey, it was dark! Who leaves a suit right next to a dress anyway? I had to be fast, so I got to the place where Naruto and Sasuke were training on water. Then I had to get Naruto to leave. Like I said it was dark so when I took his clothes and replaced them with the dress I thought it was the suit." Said Kairi still laughing.

"Now that I think of it, I don't think this is going to work. Sasuke is still mad at me because he had to walk past everyone in a dress until he got to his house." Said Kairi. "Fine, it would have been simple all you had to do was tell him to go to village gates at four if he wanted special training. Then instead I would be there and tell him I got the same message and then we would talk and he would realize he was in love with me and we would live happily ever after." Said Ino no really talking to Kairi anymore but in her own fantasy world.

"Good luck with that." Said Kairi. Kairi made up an excuse to leave and went back outside of the village but in a different spot so Naruto couldn't find her again. 'I wonder what I would be doing if I was back with Sora and Riku.' She couldn't think of anything so she let her mind wander.

"_Is it my imagination or did you forehead shrink billboard brow?" Asked Ino looking at Kairi. "What did you call me!" Yelled Kairi. "You heard me forehead girl." Ino had said thinking Kairi who got stuck wearing Sakura's clothes was Sakura. "I don't even know you!" Yelled Kairi. _

Kairi was thinking about the day she had met Ino for a while, the same day she was separated from her friends. Then she remembered she had been wearing Sakura's clothes and her headband was in the same position as Sakura's normally is. When it had gotten dark it was almost impossible to tell the two apart at a glance. So when it was time to leave Riku had grabbed Sora and then Sakura by mistake.

Kairi only wears her headband around her neck now. "Rock Lee, I think it is time to be done training what did that tree ever do to you!" Kairi heard a girl yell. 'After all the time I have spent here I really only know Ino's team and Naruto's, which I am now taking Sakura's place in.' Kairi realized now noticing she wasn't really social to any other people. She decided to go see who it was.

"Tenten, you may be finished but I am just getting started!" Yelled Rock lee. "I'm just saying we have been training for hours!" Yelled Tenten breathing hard. "Neji do you ever get tired?" She added looking over at him. "I think we should call it a day." Neji said. "Wait. Someone is watching! Byackugun!" Yelled Neji.

"AH!" Kairi let out a high pitched scream. "YOUR EYES! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THEM!" Yelled Kairi who had come out of the bushes. "Please stop screaming." Said Tenten holding her head. 'I didn't know anyone could yell that loud. I think she beat Naruto's record.' Tenten thought.

"Oh sorry, but does he have a disease? It isn't contagious is it?" Asked Kairi nervously. "That is his jutsu." Said Tenten. 'She is from our village how come I don't know her.'

"I don't take that personally I did the same thing to Sasuke when I saw his shaingan." Said Kairi to Neji who was looking at her like she was crazy. "Hey! What is your name?" Said Rock Lee. "Kairi, um I am filling in for Sakura on squad 7, she is away right now." Said Kairi. 'Better leave out the fact that she is in another world with almost no chance of coming back.'

"Oh, I heard that someone was filling in for Sakura but I was hoping it wasn't true." Said Lee sadly. "Are you her boyfriend or something." Said Kairi. 'I thought she liked Sasuke. He has some seriously bushy eye brows.'

"I wish. When is she coming back!" Yelled Lee. "I don't know, but I think I have to be somewhere else now." Said Kairi backing away from the crazy person. "When did you get the headband I didn't see you at the academy." Said Tenten stopping her.

"I didn't go, I was on a team with others who haven't gone to the academy but now they are with Sakura." Said Kairi trying not to sound upset. "You guys don't have a mission today?"

"No, so we are getting some training in. Do you want to join us?" Asked Lee a little too enthusiastic. "Uh, okay I haven't really trained, well I don't use chakra, I can't actually." Said Kairi whose key blade appeared. "Wow! What is that?" Asked Tenten who was about to throw shurigan.

"I'll let you see my key blade if you let me borrow your shurigan." Said Kairi. 'Naruto and Sasuke never let me use shurigan or kunai.' "Well okay." Said Tenten as she handed over the shurigan.

Kairi threw the shurigan with no idea what she was doing. Somehow it missed the target completely rebounded off of a rock and headed straight back at her. "Ow!" Kairi screamed when the shurigan just barley scratched her on the arm. "Wow, I think that maybe you shouldn't use these anymore." Said Tenten taking them away. 'Maybe I could give her lessons.' "You must be a really weak ninja to think that that tiny little scratch hurts." Said Neji.

"Well it did! I'm sorry if I am not as strong as the great and powerful, Rock." Said Kairi. Neji glared at her for getting him mixed up with Rock lee. "My name is Neji, He," Neji said pointing at Lee, "Is Rock Lee." "Well sorry. I think I'm going to go find Sasuke, at least I can bug him without getting corrected for name mistakes every second." Said Kairi turning to leave.

"Wait! I think that I should teach something about throwing weapons, I mean you could injure one of you teammates if you ever had to throw anything in a battle." Said Tenten who really wanted to talk to a girl for once since she mostly is with Rock (Always wants to train) Lee and Neji (Can predict your future) Hyuga.

"I guess so." Said Kairi. 'Thanks for all the confidence in training me, I mean it's not like that was the first time throwing a weapon or anything!' Kairi screamed in her head. The girls walked away from the boys leaving them to train on their own. They walked toward a small clearing in the woods they were in and Tenten set up targets.

Two hours later.

"Ah!" Kairi yelled as she dodged yet another rebounded shurigan. "Maybe you weren't cut out for using weapons, or chakra, for that matter." Said Tenten rubbing the back of her neck. "Come on I will get it eventually, let me throw a kunai." Said Kairi. Kairi threw a kunai and by some miracle it hit the edge of the target she was aiming for.

"Finally!" Yelled Tenten smiling. "Hey what is with all of the noise, we heard screaming." Said Rock Lee with Neji walking behind him. "I did it! I threw a kunai and I didn't hurt myself!" Yelled Kairi who had many scratches on her arms and legs and one on her cheek.

"Why don't we call it a day and you can come back here tomorrow around this time and I will help you again." Said Tenten. "We will be here too! I can help you learn how to fight better!" Shouted Lee. "Who said I didn't know how to fight?" Asked Kairi. "Um, actually Neji did." Said Lee.

"You just seem like a talent less ninja to me." Added Neji smirking. "Well thanks, we will see about that how about I fight you tomorrow, using my key blade of course, and I will win!" Shouted Kairi leaving.

The next day

"Hey Naruto, Bye Naruto!" Yelled Kairi as she ran past Naruto. "Hey what is going on?" Asked Naruto who had caught up to her. "I'm going to fight Neji and I am going to show him I am a good fighter!" Yelled Kairi still running. "I barley beat him when I fought him! You don't stand a chance!" Yelled Naruto.

"Thank you for your heart filled words of confidence." Replied Kairi sarcastically. "Hey you have gotten faster I mean before you were so slow." Said Naruto. "Okay is this insult Kairi day or something?" Asked Kairi only half joking. "How did you find out!" Yelled Naruto. "What?" "Nothing, never mind."

The two arrived in the spot where Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee were already waiting. "Okay are you ready to lose!" Yelled Kairi. "Funny I was about to ask you the same thing." Neji replied. All of the others backed up ready to watch what they expected to be a very short fight.

Kairi who already looked completely beat up with all of her scratches from the day before got out her key blade and charged at Neji. Neji dodged with his byackugan activated. "Go Neji! You can do it!" Yelled everyone including Naruto. "Well thank you for that!" Yelled Kairi temporarily distracted.

Neji was about to aim for her chakra points but she didn't have any, or any chakra at all. So instead he punched her in the stomach. She coughed up some blood and then hit him in the back of the head with her key blade with force he wasn't expecting.

He stepped away from her a balanced for a second and then turned to look at her. She had already started charging him again. He dodged easily and threw a kunai. She didn't see it coming and it hit her in the leg, it cut deep.

"I'm not giving up until I beat you!" Yelled Kairi. She ran at him again and instead of aiming her key blade at him she threw it and when he turned to look at what she was aiming at, which was nothing she tried to punch him but with his byackugan he saw it coming.

He dodged it and went behind her and kicked her in the back. She flew forward and hit a tree. Barley conscious she found her key blade and charged again. Her head was bleeding and she had a lot more scratches. Kairi's leg was covered in blood from the kunai wound.

Of course when she came near him he dodged and punched her in the stomach again. She coughed up more blood and collapsed on the ground.

Kairi's point of view

"Neji that was taking things to far!" I heard a voice call from a very distant place. 'Where am I? Who is Neji?' "She had it coming, she challenged me to a match and I accepted, I even went easy on her." Another distant voice said. "Taking it easy! You punched her with your chakra in her stomach, and I think that was her first ninja fight!" Yelled the distant girl. 'My face is wet I can't feel my leg. Am I leaning against something?'

"Kairi, can you hear me?" This time the voice was closer yet still out of reach. 'Who is this person? How do they know my name? Sora? It has to be who else could it be? Have to get up. Have to tell Sora I'm okay. No I can't get up I can't move.'

"She has stopped breathing! I told you we needed to take her to the hospital! Do any of you know mouth to mouth?" A voice barley heard. 'Am I dying? Sora? Not yet I have to let Sora know I'm okay. I have to. Can't breathe. Did someone say my name again was it Riku?

Regular point of view.

"Hurry Kairi isn't breathing! Who knows mouth to mouth!" Yelled Tenten panicking. "Uh, I do, sort of.." Said Kiba. His team was training a little ways away and heard everyone screaming about Kairi.

"Well do it! She might die!" Yelled Naruto loudly. 'To bad all of the sensei are all gone on missions Kurena or Gai could have carried her back to the village.' He thought. No one moved Kairi for fear it could hurt her.

"Hurry I'm losing her pulse!" Yelled Tenten. Shino and Hinata were standing away watching as everyone gathered around the unconscious girl leaned against the tree. Hinata was terrified and everyone was screaming.

Kairi pov

"**Riku! Sora it is you!" I yelled trying to catch up to my friends. "Kairi, hurry up or we will leave without you!" Yelled Sora with a voice that sounded dark underneath and distant like a memory.**

"**Wait you are running to fast! I can't catch up! Slow down please! Don't leave me behind!" I tried to yell but no words would come. My friends were getting further and further away and I can't stop them. They don't notice me anymore. I am forgotten. **

**All I could do is watch as my friends ran into the darkness without me. Then I saw three other people who I couldn't recognize, but somehow seemed familiar. My friends they seem like a memory I can't quite reach but these strangers seem so close. "Who are you?" I asked but still no voice. They seemed to hear me their faces frozen in terror. **

**The darkness consumed all three of them. The blonde one yelled my name at the top of his lungs before disappearing. I am dead. I have to be dead. What is this strange light? There is only one light in a space filled with darkness.**

**I need to go toward it but what will I find on the other side? The blonde boy I can still hear him. How is that possible he is dead, I am dead. "Kairi! Wake up now! Breathe! Please just breathe!" Not Sora defiantly not Sora. Sora is gone. I am gone. The blonde boy is to but somehow he isn't. **

**The light I need to go to the light. I can't move anymore. I am alone. I am gone. I am dead.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author: Does she die does she not? Read on when I write more. Sakura and the others in Destiny Islands will be in the next chapter. All I want is two reviews to continue! REVIEW!


	2. Crash

**I do not own Naruto or anything from Kingdom Hearts**

Author- Okay I'm going to put Sakura and the kingdom hearts people somewhere in this story.. After the Naruto part or maybe before and then after… I don't kno..

"." Talking

'.' Thinking

**Dreaming**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura was sitting on the island looking out at the ocean where the sun was setting. There was really nothing else for her to do. She wasn't allowed on the gummi ship because she refused to smile. Riku and Sora had left because they had a problem with heartless at one of the worlds. They were supposed to be back in an hour since they had left early that morning.

'I miss my friends. There is nothing to do here and I have hardly got any training in! Stupid gummi ship! Stupid Sora and Riku for no finding my world with it! Why did they have to take me along with them here? Why didn't I stay closer to my friends so it was more obvious I wasn't Kairi?' Sakura kept thinking in her head.

'I need to find somewhere to train! There is the perfect place!' Sakura saw a small part at the island that was away from the others so she could be alone. It had a few trees that she could use to train. Sakura was pounding the trees just using her depression and anger not thinking about training anymore but she used a lot of chakra within the hour she had.

"Sakura! Don't tell me we lost her to!" "Hey maybe the heartless kidnapped her so we don't have to deal with her anger anymore. She punches way harder than Kairi!" "Riku that was an awful thing to say but it is true." Said Sora rubbing his bruised arm.

"Sakura, there you are!" Sora shouted and ran toward her. He was welcomed by a kick in the leg. "Ow! What was that for?" Said Sora holding his leg that he was sure was broken. "That was for leaving me alone today! Do you know how boring it is here?" Yelled Sakura. Sora was still holding his leg and Sakura didn't realize that she gathered up that much chakra in her leg before she kicked him.

"Well we are sorry but you can't come on the gummi ship it only runs on happy faces." Said Riku standing behind Sora. 'I can't believe that she could do that to the trees.' He thought looking at the badly dented trees. "Can't you tell your own teammate apart from someone else?!" Yelled Sakura who was referring to the mix up. "It's been months can you just forgive me for that already!" Riku yelled back. "No I cannot! Now leave me alone! Both of you!" Yelled Sakura and when they wouldn't leave she turned her back.

"Fine we will go. We will come see you in a bit. If you would smile we could take you to see Ollette on the gummi ship. We got to see her today that's were they were having the problems." Said Sora trying to get her to smile or talk. When she didn't turn around the too walked well Sora limped away.

When she was sure they were gone she started crying. She cried for a little while or a long while she wasn't sure but soon there was another girl trying to calm her down. "Hey Sora and Riku came to get me. They said you wouldn't stop crying when they came to get you last night. Turns out you kicked Sora really hard and now he has a badly hurt leg and a broken one." Said Ollette laughing a little.

"I don't remember them coming." Said Sakura who noticed the sun was up. "I didn't expect you would you were half asleep Riku was smart enough to use his key blade to block Sora didn't think he would need it." Said Ollette still smiling. "I just miss my friends so much. This place is so different." "Of course not all worlds are the same but Sora and Riku could become good friends to if you give them the chance and I'm here to." She said.

"Okay, I guess I haven't been fair to them. Where is Sora is he really hurt all because of me." Asked Sakura. "Actually you were so tired you didn't break it but you hurt him. Though he stumbled back and hit a tree that is what finished the job of breaking it. Riku says that part was hilarious." Ollette said. 'She could just be trying to make me feel better but I might as well pretend to believe her.' Thought Sakura.

"So don't you laugh or smile? You are an odd one aren't you?" Said Ollette. "I'm not odd I'm just depressed." Said Sakura looking upset still. 'I was just trying to joke around.' Thought Ollette. The girls were walking toward Sora who was lying on the beach with Riku there obviously to help Sora go places.

"Have you come here to help break one of Sora's arms this time?" Said Riku. "Don't even joke about that." Sora said. "Well since everyone is just so happy today I think we should go take a swim." Said Ollette already walking toward the water. 'She seems a lot like Kairi except a lot happier.' Thought Sakura. Riku was running to the water while making fun of Sora as he went.

"Very funny! When I can walk again you better watch out!" Yelled Sora. "Sora, your leg doesn't hurt that bad does it?" Asked Sakura. "What? Oh, no not at all. I have had worse by the heartless. I guess I have." Said Sora. "That is good. I don't feel like swimming so I guess I will wait here with you." Smiled Sakura for the first time since she had gotten there. "Well maybe I can find someone who can help my leg problem. Maybe Leon or Yuffie know something about medicine. If nothing else Donald must know something." Said Sora.

"Wait this is a question that has been bothering me who drives the ship." Said Sakura. "Riku, he won't let me. He thinks I'll crash it." Said Sora.

"Hey Sora, I told you that he was hurt Leon, hurry up!" Yuffie yelled. "Well it's a good thing that you brought Donald's potion or whatever that thing is then. All I have to tell you Sora it does not taste good at all." Said Leon. Leon threw it at Sora and he caught it and drank it. Sora got up as soon as he did and ran toward the water to rinse his mouth. Yuffie and Leon laughed.

"What just happened?" Asked Sakura. "That wasn't Donald's medicine it was just a lot of random things we could find." Said Leon. "It made him forget about his hurting legs though didn't it?" Added Yuffie. "Fine but since I'm cured I get to drive the gummi ship!" Declared Sora as he ran toward it. "Sora!" Yelled Riku as he ran after him. "I don't think they ever stop fighting, come on Sakura so we don't get left behind. Though we probably will crash." Said Ollette.

Same time with Naruto character

"Kairi breathe!" Yelled Naruto. "I still don't have a pulse!" Tenten yelled about to cry. "Kiba! Get over here you said you knew how to revive someone didn't you!" Yelled Naruto again. "Yelling won't solve anything." Said Neji. "YOU KNOW WHAT NOT YELLING WON'T SOLVE ANYTHING EITHER!" Yelled Naruto as loud as he could. "You to shut up or I swear when this is over I'm locking you both in a room until you solve your problems!" Yelled Tenten.

"Make room for Kiba!" Everyone was yelling so no one could tell who said it. Kiba had to do mouth to mouth on Kairi, who finally breathed but was still unconscious. "I have a pulse!" Yelled Tenten. "I can't believe how weak she was. Who comes to a near death like that just with chakra punches?" Said Neji not even a little bit guilty.

"Do you even have a conscience?" Asked Lee. "That's it Neji!" Yelled Naruto and was about to kick him. "NO BOTH OF YOU ENOUGH! LEE, KIBA, SHINO HELP GET KAIRI TO THE HOSPITAL! YOU TWO ARE COMING WITH ME!" Yelled Tenten. She was dragging both of them back while the others carried Kairi trying not to move her that much. Hinata followed behind making sure that no one dropped Kairi.

All of the ninja entered the hospital. Tenten holding Neji and Naruto by the arms as they struggled but failed to break free. Shino, Lee, and Kiba all were holding an unmoving Kairi while Hinata walked behind. The people at the desk stared at all of them. "Um, what can I do for you today?" Said the girl behind the desk nervously.

"We need help she passed out and she needs to be here." Said Hinata pointing at Kairi. "We need a room with a closet." Said Tenten calmly. "PLEASE SAVE US!" Yelled Naruto and Neji who still couldn't get away from Tenten. Now even the nurses who were in other parts of the hospital came and watched the ninja. "Right this way then." The lady said.

She left them all in the room after Kairi was placed on the bed. It was a big room and it did have a closet. "I'm not letting you to out unless you to work things out and hug!" Yelled Tenten who locked the closet door. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Yelled Naruto. "Shut up Naruto." Neji said. "OW! Tenten he kicked me!" Yelled Naruto. Tenten just sat in front of the door. "Remind me not to get on her bad side." Kiba whispered to Shino.

"**Hey Naruto!" Kairi yelled running up to him. "Where have you been!" Yelled Naruto. "I don't know really but where is everyone." "Right here Kairi!" Yelled Lee's team. Ino and her squad were also there. Then Sasuke showed up. "I have been so alone! I don't even know where I have been all of this time." Kairi said. **

"**Hey Kairi! There you are! Can't you go anywhere without getting lost?" Said Riku laughing with Sora right behind him. 'So close so familiar, but who are they?' Thought Kairi. "Kairi what is wrong with you? Come on it is time to leave!" Yelled Riku pulling Kairi toward the darkness. "NO! I don't want to! I don't know you! Stay away from me! Naruto, help me!" Yelled Kairi as she was closer to the darkness. **

"**Bye Kairi! We will miss you!" Yelled everyone. "What can't you hear me? I need help." Said Kairi her voice growing quieter. "Come on Kairi we are going home." Said Riku smiling. **

"**This is my home. I don't know you two. Stay away!" Yelled Kairi as she ran away from them. Back to her friends. They couldn't help her they were frozen. All with smiles on their faces waving goodbye. Sora and Riku were backing away from Kairi as if she had just hurt them. They ran away from her and Kairi was left alone. **

"**I don't want to be alone! Come back! Everyone come back! Don't leave me!" Yelled Kairi. **

"No! No! NO! I don't want to be alone! COME BACK PLEASE!" Yelled Kairi laying in her hospital bed. "Kairi you're just having a nightmare wake up." Said Ino smiling. "I got the message that you were her and came to make sure you were alright."

"Huh, where are Naruto and Neji." Said Kairi looking around and saw many faces. "Naruto is spending quality time with Neji." Said Tenten pointing at the closet she was guarding. "They have been in there a day now. NARUTO YOU ARE NOT GETTING RAMEN UNLESS YOU COME OUT AND HUG NEJI!" Yelled Tenten. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Yelled Naruto. "OW! Neji keeps kicking me!" "Shut up Naruto!" Neji yelled.

"This could take awhile." Said Tenten. "Well then now that she is up I'm going to get some food. Are you two coming?" Asked Chouji who had come with Ino. "Fine I'll go." Said Shikamaru following Chouji out. "I better go to. Got to make sure Chouji doesn't eat himself into a coma." Ino smiled and she left.

"Well I guess I'm going to. Come on Shino, Hinata." Said Kiba then added quietly. "Before Tenten gets mad at us too." "Well I'm staying, I can't really do much if both of my teammates are still here. Tenten I don't think that they are going to work things out." Said Lee. "Well then they won't come out of the closet then." Said Tenten.

"Tenten I'm so hungry!" Yelled Naruto. "Naruto that is my problem with you. Do you ever stop talking?" Asked Neji. "No I don't and I'm going to talk more just to get on your nerves. OW!" Yelled Naruto and then went silent. "Neji just because Naruto is unconscious doesn't mean I'm going to let you out." Said Tenten.

"Tenten come on! I need to train!" Complained Lee. "No you don't you want to but you are not going to die if you don't train. So unless you want to go in the closet to then I suggest you get quiet." Said Tenten. "Please don't put him anywhere near me I'll whatever you want!" Yelled Neji.

"Hmm what?" Asked Naruto. "Shut up Naruto." Said Neji. "That's it! You too make up or be quiet! I'm not letting you out until you are friends!" Yelled Tenten. "I think I hear someone calling me. Feel better Kairi bye!" Said Lee and ran as fast as he could out of the room.

"Kairi why were you dumb enough to fight Neji without really any experience in ninja fighting?" Asked Sasuke who had come when he heard what happened. "You weren't even there Sasuke!" Yelled Kairi. "You realize you could have died right?" Asked Sasuke who had been informed on what happened. Kairi fell silent as she remembered her dream. "Who is a boy with spiky brown hair?" Asked Kairi.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Um, Sora do you have any idea what you are doing?" Asked Sakura who was clinging on to her seat for dear life. "Sora let me drive!" Yelled Riku. "Where are we going anyway?" Asked Yuffie who wasn't even in a seat but standing up next to Leon.

"We are just looking for Sakura's world we can't seem to find it." Said Sora as he accidentally turned the wheel to far over. The ship did a flip. Riku hit his head on the ship's ceiling for standing trying to get Sora away from the wheel. Yuffie and Leon didn't move but held on to the sides of the ship. "I think I'm going to be sick!" Declared Ollette. Sakura was laughing her head off while watching Riku hold his head.

"Well I see your mood has changed a lot." Said Riku. "Yes it has, now I think that you need to hold on there are some ships up ahead." Said Sakura. "SORA DON'T DO THAT!" Yelled Riku. But it was to late Sora pushed the button thinking it was a weapon and sent the ship out of control.

"Ah!" Screamed Sakura and Ollette. "Riku you can drive now!" Yelled Sora. "Sora you idiot!" Yelled Riku. "Calm down!" Yelled Yuffie. "Shut up everyone!" Leon commanded.

"We are all going to die!" Yelled Sakura at the top of her lungs. "Thanks for that Sakura that helps everything." Said Riku sarcastically. "Thank you I thought it did." Said Sakura. "Sora back away from the controls." Ordered Leon. Sora did what he was told and Leon managed to land the ship in Traverse town.

"Well at least one of us is home." Said Ollette. "Way to look toward the bright side now get out of the ship." Said Riku. "Fine then I will!" Said Ollette getting out of the gummi ship. The ship started to take off again this time Riku was driving.

"Well I'm going to knock myself out wake me up when we land." Said Sakura only half joking. "Don't worry Riku is a good driver, Sora is the one you have to worry about." Said Yuffie laughing.

"Hey it was my first time I had no idea what I was doing! I blame Riku for not teaching me what that button meant!" Yelled Sora. "You are so weird, Sora." Said Sakura. They dropped off Leon and Yuffie at Hollow Bastion. "Are we back yet?" Asked Sakura. "I know that it is good that you are happy now and everything but please shut up!" Said Riku. "Your mean!" Said Sakura sticking her tongue out at him. "Very mature there Sakura." "Pardon me?" Asked Sakura playing dumb. "What?" Asked Riku. "What?" "Never mind." Replied Riku and landed in destiny islands.

"We are finally here!" Yelled Sakura climbing out of the ship. Sora came after her and Riku tripped him on his way down the stairs. "Ow. What did you do that for?" Asked Sora. "I didn't do anything." Laughed Riku. "Okay I will see you guys later I have things to do. As in training." Said Sakura as she left them to go to the training spot she had used before.

"So heartless are here right? Then how come I haven't seen any here?" Sakura wondered out loud. 'I wonder why they haven't been coming to this island. The way I have been told this place should be filled with heartless. Are they not here because of me? If they are then why me?' Sakura thought as she punched the trees.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author- I know the Kingdom hearts part is boring and the Naruto isn't that great either Review please.


	3. Heartless battles

Author- If you read this story and add it 2 your favorites plz review. If you like it all you hav to say is good. If you don't tell me how to improve or just say bad. Not that hard, but I kno some people don't like to review but honestly it won't kill u. If it does I am very sorry.

**Kairi**- Kawaii Kairi-Hime does not own Naruto or anything in Kingdom hearts!

That was my line!

**Kairi**-laughs evily-

Well b4 you can steal anymore more of my lines l-

**Kairi**- Let's start the story!

Hey!

**_Hah that forms a arrow! Look at it!_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura was sitting on the beach waiting for Sora and Riku to wake up. 'I swear if they are not up within the next five minutes I will take a bucket of water and dump it on them and then kick them!' Sakura had been up since 5 in the morning and the others don't normally wake up until 8.

"Wake up princess it's morning." Said Sakura who had her water for back up if talking didn't work. "Uh I don't want to it's to early." Complained Sora. "Hey who are you calling princess!" "Well at least I didn't have to use the water." Said Sakura leaving Sora's room. "Hurry up and get outside I have a surprise for you and Riku but I have to go wake him up."

"Wake up Riku! Wake up! Fire!" Yelled Sakura. "Ah! Where?" Yelled Riku pulling off his covers and jumping onto the floor. "Come on Riku puppy pajamas?" Laughed Sakura. "Get outside I have a surprise for you and Sora he is already up." As soon as she was gone he crawled back into bed.

Eventually all three of them gathered around the thing that Sakura wanted to show them.

"Look isn't it pretty."

"You have got to be kidding."

"You got me out of bed for this?"

They were gathered around a pampau fruit that Sakura found. "What you don't think it's pretty?" "It's just that we have seen it a million time already." Said Sora. "Yeah he tried to share one with Kairi." Said Riku. "Shut up you wanted to!" Yelled Sora. "Am I missing something here?" Asked Sakura.

"Oh I guess you don't know then. Well if you share a pampau fruit with someone your destinys become one. Or something like that." Said Sora. "Oh so I see." Said Sakura. "So you understand what pampau fruits are now?" Asked Riku. "Sort of but now I see that you and Sora both like Kairi!" Said Sakura.

"Was that part all that you were listening to?" Asked Riku. "Yea basically, to bad she is in a whole other world with Sasuke and Naruto to other people that she could grow to like or love." Said Sakura trying to keep a straight face. 'If these two think about that long enough then they will want to go find Kairi pretty fast and then I can go home.' The sky was darkening it was going to storm.

"You don't think she will like that kid with the whiskers on his face do you?" Asked Riku. "What about that weird one?" "No, I think that blonde girl is his girlfriend." "Oh, guess your right, she seemed pretty attached to him. Glad you didn't accidentally take her with us, but you should have paid more attention." "Shut up Sora it was dark! I wouldn't have made that mistake if it was light out!"

Sakura was losing her temper with these two. "INO IS NOT SASUKE'S GIRLFRIEND!" Yelled Sakura. Her yelling made them both jump and Sora hid behind Riku. Riku had his key blade out ready to block. "What are you his girlfriend or something?" Asked Riku. "NO I AM NOT!" "Riku just stop talking." Said Sora.

"Take me back to the hidden leaf village right now!" "We don't know where it is." Said Riku. "Well let's go look for it then." "Not right now." "Why not?" "Heartless are here."

A lot of heartless appeared and started attacking but stayed their distance for Sakura. "How come they aren't attacking me?" "I don't know maybe it's because you don't have a key blade." Said Sora. "No they are heartless they will attack anyone." Said Riku. "Then what's wrong with me? Don't you dare say anything." Said Sakura to Sora who was about to speak.

"Fine." Said Sora. "We are being surrounded!" Yelled Riku. "I'm not." Said Sakura. "Where are you?" Shouted Sora. "How am I supposed to say if I don't know where you are?" Asked Sakura. "Riku, where are you?" Asked Sakura with no response.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kairi fell asleep before she got an answer to her question. 'I can't believe that Sasuke and Tenten stayed with me overnight. Oh well I guess Tenten needs to guard the door but still.' "Kairi is awake now! Isn't everyone supposed to cheer or something when the person in the hospital bed wakes up?" Said Kairi. "No that only counts the first time you wake up." Said Tenten waking up. She had slept on the floor leaning against the closet door with a blanket and pillow.

Sasuke was waking up now he slept on the floor too with a blanket. Noise in the closet made it obvious that Naruto and Neji were up and fighting. "Shadow clone jutsu!" "Naruto you idiot this is a closet! Help I'm being crushed!" "Serves you right! Hey don't do that like you said we are in a closet that will hurt!" "Rotation!" "OW! Aw all of my shadow clones are gone."

"Um, what is going on in here?" Asked a nurse who heard the noise. "Two idiots are fighting in the closet." Said Tenten. "Oh okay then." The nurse was obviously new and was two nervous to ask Kairi's visitors to leave. "Oh you have some more visitors." "Send them in." Replied Sasuke. "Hey they are my visitors!" "And your point is?" "Your mean!" "And your point is?" "My point is shut up!"

"I just came to see if my teammates were still here." Said Lee. "I came to see if Kairi was still alive." Said Ino. "Thanks that makes me feel great." Said Kairi. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over to Kairi.

"What do you mean who is a boy with spiky brown hair? You said it yesterday." Asked Sasuke. "I mean who is he. I had a dream about him but I couldn't figure out who he was. Well if you don't know I guess it was nothing. I'm hungry." Said Kairi. "Wait I'm not saying I don't know him I do but I'm surprised you don't." Said Sasuke. "Well I'm still hungry." Said Kairi.

"I'll go get you some food then Kairi I'll be back later." Said Ino and Lee followed her out.

"Don't say anything about being hungry I'm starving and in a closet!" Yelled Naruto. "No ramen until you and Neji work things out. If you two can honestly say you are friends then you can come out." Said Tenten still sitting in front of the closet door.

"Fine! Neji you are now my friend." Said Naruto. "Get away from me you idiot." Said Neji. "Neji what don't you like about me?" "Let me think, you." "That was just mean." "Get over it." A few minutes later the two were laughing their heads off in the closet. "Tenten did you really once go to training in a towel?" Laughed Naruto. "Neji I can't believe you told him that! I just took a shower and remembered I had training and forgot to change! Shut up Naruto!"

"Well Sasuke. Things you never know about a person." Said Neji. "Oh no what did Naruto tell him." Said Sasuke. "Did you really…" "SHUT UP!" Sasuke cut Neji off and Tenten and him went into the closet with the other two. "Um…" Said Kairi who was now alone in her big hospital room and four people were in a small closet. "Ow! Sasuke don't!"

"Chidory!" Yelled Sasuke. "Ha ha you missed me!" Yelled Naruto. "Ow Tenten!" Yelled Neji. A few minutes later of yelling in the closet. "What is going on in there!" Yelled Kairi. Nothing happened. "Oh no! Heartless are attacking me!" Still no response. "Jerks!"

A little while later Tenten and Sasuke came out of the closet. "I think I'm going to ask if I can leave now." Said Kairi and ran out of the room. Neji and Naruto walked out and they had many scratches from kunai. "Was that really necessary Tenten?" Asked Neji. "Yes it was." "I'm going to get some ramen." Said Naruto and he and Sasuke left to go get Kairi.

"Hey Tenten I'm sorry." Said Neji. "What? Oh well me too for locking you in the closet and then beating you up." Tenten said smiling. "Do you want to go out sometime?" Asked Neji. "Sure. How about now, come on I'm hungry." Said Tenten and the two left together.

"Um hello? Where did they go?" Asked Ino after she returned to the room with food. Chouji along with her. "I don't know but can I have the food then?" Said Chouji. "Fine." Said Ino and handed him the food.

"Naruto how do you eat so much?" Asked Kairi who had finished eating after half a bowl. "I'm starving I've been in a closet for two days without food!" Yelled Naruto on his tenth. "I have been in the hospital asleep for two days without food." Said Kairi but Naruto didn't seem to hear her. "I have no idea how he can even move after eating so much." Said Sasuke who only ate one bowl.

Kairi was looking around waiting for Naruto to finish. "Hey I just saw Tenten and Neji walk by they were holding hands." Said Kairi. "Ey er?" Said Naruto with a mouth full of ramen. "Naruto chew and swallow then speak." Said Sasuke. "They were?" Naruto said again. "Yes now I see that you have finished your bowl. Sasuke grab him!" Yelled Kairi before he could ask for another bowl. They paid for the meal and dragged Naruto away.

They were walking away from the shop and Naruto was complaining the whole way. "I'm still hungry." "You are still crazy." Said Kairi. "I'm too weak to go on so hungry!" Yelled Naruto and fell to the ground dramatically. "Get up you lazy bum." Said Kairi and thought of the brown headed boy again. 'Who is he?'

"Get up Naruto I think it is going to storm." Said Sasuke looking up at the sky. "Heartless!" Yelled Kairi pointing at them. "Great why are they coming now?" Asked Naruto. "How am I supposed to know!" Yelled Kairi. The heartless avoided Naruto and Sasuke and went straight for Kairi.

"Hey help me!" Yelled Kairi. She was completed surrounded and the heartless were moving in. Every time she killed some more took their place. "We can't get close enough to use our chakra against them." Said Sasuke. "Kairi hold on!" Yelled Naruto. "What else can I do I can't fight there are to many for just me and you to are being to slow or something." Said Kairi. "It's not our fault!" Yelled Naruto. "Ow! Hurry up and get over here I don't want to end up in the hospital again."

Sasuke and Naruto were being pushed away from Kairi. The heartless kept closing in on Kairi and pushing back the other two. Every time one of them tried to attack they avoided it. Heartless got close enough to push them back but not close enough to touch them or get hit.

"Kairi I think they are afraid of us!" Yelled Naruto. Sasuke didn't try to fight the heartless anymore but ran straight to Kairi. Naruto followed his example and ran over there to. All of the heartless surrounding Kairi backed away. 'They want my key blade, but they are to afraid of Naruto and Sasuke to come and get it. Why them and not me? What do they have that I don't?' It started to downpour and it was hard to see. "Guys they are afraid of chakra!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Riku!" Yelled Sora. "I'm okay where is Sakura?" Asked Riku. "I'm fine they haven't even come near me." Said Sakura. "They are after our key blades. I don't know why they aren't attacking you though." Said Sora. "Maybe this time they are just after the key blades." Added Riku. "I wonder if Kairi is okay." Said Sakura. "Why are they coming after me now? Help!" Yelled Sakura and backed up a little because a few heartless strayed away from the group around Riku and Sora.

Sakura tried to hit them but they avoided her attacks and kept forcing her away from the other two. "Sakura get back here!" Yelled Sora trying to fight his way out of the heartless but failed and the heartless closed in tighter around him and Riku.

Sakura was forced back even further. "I can't hit them!" Yelled Sakura. "Sora get up!" Sora was on the ground the heartless kept attacking and he couldn't block fast enough. "What's going on I can't see either of you!" Yelled Sakura.

There was no response. "Answer me!" Yelled Sakura panicking. Sakura ignored the heartless and ran toward the heartless surrounding Riku and Sora. She still couldn't see them. 'They must both be on the ground!'

She ran over and the heartless immediately backed away. Sora and Riku were on the ground being covered by darkness. "No!" Yelled Sakura. She tried to grab Sora's hand but the heartless stepped in front of her.

She ignored them and tried to reach for his hand again and managed to grab it. Then she got Riku's too. The heartless backed off. She pulled them out of the darkness. After a while the heartless gave up and left. She didn't step away from her unconscious friends and they wouldn't come near her.

"Wake up you two!" Yelled Sakura no longer worried but a little annoyed. "Kairi?" Asked Sora eyes closed but waking up a little. "Sure why not?" Said Sakura rolling her eyes. "When did you get back?" Asked Sora. 'I think he is dumber than Naruto.' "Santa brought me." Said Sakura not realizing there was a Santa in one of the worlds. "Oh, how did he find you?" Asked Sora.

"How dumb can you be? It is me Sakura." Sora opened his eyes. "I guess you aren't Kairi then." "What about that Santa thing?" Said Sakura. "Oh he is in one of the worlds. It has Halloween town and a Christmas one. You could meet Jack." Said Sora. "Fine then we will go tomorrow." Sakura didn't tell him about the darkness that she pulled them out of.

"I'm hungry." Said Riku waking up. "I am to." Said Sora. "What are we going to eat?" Asked Sakura. "Food." "Thanks Sora that clears up everything." "Before we eat Sora you want to race?" "Sure." "I'll be judge." Said Sakura. "Go!" The two of them raced off and Sakura stayed close behind even though she could easily pass them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author**- I kno it is short but its not my fault okay it is but...uh... NARUTO MADE ME DO IT!

**Naruto**- I did not!

**Kawaii Kairi-Hime**- yes you did!

**Kairi**- What did he do that he didnt do? **Sasuke**- What?

**Kawaii Kairi-Hime**- Let's stop this before anyone else shows up.

**Sakura**- To late. **Neji**- Okay i'm ending it!

**Naruto**- Fun killer! **Rock Lee**- What did i miss?

**Everyone**- Go away Lee!

**_Please Review_**


	4. No title

**Okay.. I'm going to try writing this chapter.. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom hearts. **

………………………………...

"So… I spy with my little eye something black with eyes, and uh-" Naruto said.

"It's a heartless," Sasuke replied uninterested.

"You could at least have a little more enthusiasm," complained Naruto laying on the ground.

"We've been playing I spy for hours, I'm bored!" Kairi declared dramatically.

"Well then miss negativity, you think of something better to do!" shouted Naruto.

"Well if you would stop being such a chicken and fight the heartless maybe we could get some ramen or at least, I don't know.. GO HOME!" Kairi argued back.

Kairi, Naruto, and Sasuke were all surrounded in a small circle by heartless. Kairi was still too weak to fight all of the heartless and Sasuke and Naruto didn't want to fight them without Kairi to back them up. So they have been stranded in a sea of heartless that were too determined to leave and too afraid to attack.

"Shut up you two! Your ruining my concentration," Sasuke stated.

Kairi stood up too see if she could see what Sasuke was staring at so intently. He was sitting down facing one of the heartless unblinking.

"Don't tell me your having a staring contest with that thing," Kairi rolled her eyes.

"What? I'm just so hungry I can't pay much attention. If certain people would have let me eat as much as I wanted to eat at the ramen place I would be full right now!" Naruto continued complaining.

"Shh! I'm winning I think it's ready to blink!" Sasuke said.

"Oh for the love of," Kairi said then smacked Sasuke in the back of the head causing him to blink.

"No!" Sasuke shouted then put his face on the ground in defeat.

"Sasuke is a sore loser," Naruto shook his head.

"I though you were to hungry to pay attention?" smiled Kairi.

"I don't lose! I never lose! Especially not to some black weird looking… uh.. Thing!" shouted Sasuke.

"Pa- the- tic," Kairi said.

"Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we just use chidori and rasangan too get rid of the heartless?" Naruto exclaimed.

"The what and the who?" Kairi asked confused.

"Whatever.." Sasuke replied sulking.

"Chidori!"

"Rasangan!"

"Wow! That was awesome! Too bad you couldn't do that 5 hours ago," Kairi said walking toward Ino's house.

"Wait! Let's go get some ramen!" shouted Naruto.

"Okay," Kairi and Sasuke agreed.

………………………………...

**Now for a Goofy and Donald breaking news update **

_Donald speaking _

Goofy speaking

_I'm so lonely…_

So lonely..

_I have no body.._

I have no body…

_All on my own!! _Both looking at a picture of Sora.

**Wow… Creepy.. **

**Back to the story. **

………………………………...

"You know what?" asked Sora to Sakura.

"What?" Sakura replied.

"You look nothing like Kairi."

"Gee thanks…" Sakura stated sarcastically.

"Oh, here we go again, Sora for the hundredth time it was dark! They were wearing the same clothes! It's not my fault!" Yelled Riku.

They were all in the gummi ship searching for Konoha, again.. After a few hours alone in a small airless space you tend to get sick of the people your with.

"Calm down! Your using up all the oxygen!" shouted Sakura.

"You know what, Sakura? Stop breathing my air then!" Riku shouted back.

"La, la, la, la, I can't hear you!"

"Oh yea that's very mature."

"Guys!"

"I hope you get sucked into a black hole!"

"I already have thank you! But unfortunately I took you with me!"

"Guys!"

"I didn't ask to come!

"Well don't stand close to me when I'm about to go into a universe bending black hole then!"

"GUYS!"

"What!?" They both screamed at Sora.

"I really have to pee," Sora answered.

"Yea.. Me too…" Sakura admitted.

"I'm in a gummi ship full of idiots," Riku sighed gently turning the wheel heading back to Destiny Islands.

"Wait we haven't tried this way yet!" argued Sakura grabbing the wheel.

"Wait! If you do that then-- AH!" Riku shouted trying to gain control of the ship after Sakura accidentally sent it spiraling.

Sakura was standing in the ship so she was holding on to Riku's seat. Sora was clinging on to his seat for dear life and the ship felt like it was headed in all directions.

"Wait doesn't this seem a little familiar?" Sora shouted to Riku over all the noise.

"_Sora stop kicking my seat!" Shouted Kairi in the front passengers seat. Sora was in the seat behind her and Riku was driving. _

"_I'm not!" Sora yelled defensively. _

"_Why are you guys always shouting whenever I'm trying to concentrate on driving?" Asked Riku annoyed. _

"_I don't know I guess we are just bored, remind me again why we have been in the gummi ship for 2 hours straight," Kairi said. _

"_We needed to see if there were any interesting new worlds out there," Sora answered relaxing in his seat. _

"_We've been this way a million times, let me drive!" Kairi exclaimed getting out of her seat. _

"_No don't push that!" Riku shouted at her as the ship was sent spiraling. _

"And that is how we ended up in Konoha the first time," Sora finished the flashback.

"Beautiful story, truly tear jerking enjoyment for the whole ship but mind telling me how that landing went?" Sakura asked as she clung to Riku's seat since she wasn't in her own seat.

"Well Kairi sort of fell out of the ship that's how we got separated the first time," Riku answered her.

"Oh great…" Sakura replied.

………………………………...

Kairi was hanging out with Sasuke and Naruto in their training spot. (the bell challenge spot.) Each of them were sitting on a tree stump.

"So, if you can't remember spiky haired boy, let's call him Sora for now, then what do you remember?" Sasuke asked while Naruto was sharpening his kunai.

"Hmm, I remember you, of course, Naruto and well everyone else in this village I guess." Kairi answered playing with her shurigan.

"Okay then.." Sasuke said taking out a kunai and randomly throwing it.

All the sudden the ground was shaking and there was a crash behind them.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" shouted Kairi who fell off her stump.

"The world is ending!" Naruto jumped up and hid behind his stump.

"Uh I think a ship just crashed," stated Sasuke who stood up on his stump and was looking over a the smoke that was rising from the woods.

"A ship?" Kairi asked clueless but followed Sasuke as he started running toward the scene.

………………………………...

**Woo! I did it! I can't remember the last time I worked on this story but at least I finished the chapter. **

**One more little note: Donald and Goofy are EVIL AND UNHELPFUL in Kingdom hearts.. It's like every major battle you go into it's either their power is ineffective or they decide to run off. **

**Well Review if you want. **


	5. New World Discovered

-takes deep breath- I'm about to start again on my story… It's been a while but it's Friday, a three day weekend, and all my friends are sick..

So perfect time to start writing again!!

Seriously I forgot about the story until I got an email about a review alert..

I will try to make this a good chapter: )

On my mark! Get set! Story time!

Starting off with the Ninja world!

* * *

"What is that!?" Kairi shrieked hiding behind Naruto. Sasuke sighed loudly and turned to walk back toward the training ground.

"Jiraiya? Why all the noise? We thought a ship crashed.." Naruto asked and mumbled the last part.

Jiraiya was sitting on Gamabunta (big toad). "Ship? And can't one of the legendary Sannin train without being questioned of their motives?" Jiraiya said flashing a huge grin.

"Uh.. Stop trying to gloat to Kairi, she doesn't even know what a Sannin is, you pervert," Naruto stated. He was walking away pulling Kairi along beside him.

"So he's one of the legendary perverts?" Kairi asked confused.

"Very, very close," Naruto replied. The two started out walking back toward Sasuke but Naruto decided to ditch Sasuke and guided Kairi in a new direction.

* * *

Sasuke

"Where are they? Hello? Anyone there? Hello? …. So lonely.. I know! I can do stuff I normally can't do when people are around! But what would that be? Hmm… Oh I know! I'll smile a lot and run around in circles! Like Naruto… Oh I'm so alone!!"

* * *

Kairi & Naruto

"Do you think he misses us?" Kairi asked. She started eating her ramen.

"No.. He likes being alone.. I think.. Oh well!" Naruto replied. He attacked his ramen and was soon on his second bowl.

"Maybe you should slow down before you inhale the bowl," Kairi commented.

"I see that as a challenge!" Naruto declared. He sped up and was soon on his tenth bowl with no sign of stopping.

"Uh.. Naruto people are staring.." When that didn't get him to stop Kairi resorted what she normally does in these situations. "Sorry Naruto."

"Ory 'bot at?" Naruto said with his mouth full. Kairi smacked him in the stomach with her key blade. He spit everything out of his mouth sadly it all landed on the girl who worked there. (her name escapes me). Naruto face turned red then he started to laugh. Kairi walked away; she was headed back toward Sasuke.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled running toward her.

"Hm?" Kairi turned around and Naruto smacked into her. The two went flying toward the ground. "Ouch!"

"I'm okay! Lucky for me I landed on you.. So I didn't get hurt at all," Naruto grinned.

"Uh.. Thank you?" Kairi said laying on the ground. "Can you get up now?"

"Sure, sure.." Naruto said and got up. Once he was up and pulled Kairi up. "Maybe we should get back to Sasuke."

"I think you bruised my spine," Kairi complained.

"Stop whining! I fell too, and you don't hear me complaining.." Naruto replied.

"Yea but you weren't the one who hit the ground, or have someone who just finished eating 15 bowls of ramen fall on you," Kairi smiled.

"Do you want me to carry you or something?"

"Yes.."

"Fine, get on my back."

The two went back toward the training grounds to see Sasuke. Sasuke was running around going AhhAyiAhhAyiAhh!! (Ahh! A yee!! Ahh! A yee!! Ahh!)

"What are you doing?" Kairi asked from atop of Naruto's back. Sasuke stopped and started coughing nervously..

"Uh I had something in my throat.. Cough… I think it was a bug or something… Cough… Uh.. Yea…" Sasuke walked over to one of the stumps and sat down. "So how did your little adventure go? The one, I might add, I wasn't invited too!"

"Right… Well Naruto bruised my spine and ate his weight in ramen," Kairi replied while Naruto set her down on a stump.

"Well maybe you guys should've been trying to get Sakura back rather than goofing off, unless Naruto, you'd rather just keep Kairi here," Sasuke stated.

"Well we have no way of getting her back! We just have to wait for them to find us, I guess," Naruto added a hint of red in his cheeks. Nobody noticed.

"Well I have no clue what your talking about.." Kairi commented then added, "Hey, Ino's running over here."

"Oh what could she want?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Maybe we have a mission!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sasuke!! The Hokage is giving you an important mission in the sand! Oh you guys too," Ino said smiling at Kairi and Naruto.

"Yeah I feel important.." Kairi mumbled.

"What's the mission about?" Sasuke asked.

"Well the Sand has been invaded by Kairi's so called heartless. So Tsunade want's you to go and help out."

"Aw… I wanted to relax.." Kairi complained.

"Let's get going," Sasuke ordered and stood up.

Naruto and Sasuke walked for a few steps then noticed Kairi wasn't with them and looked back. "Carry me?" she smiled and Naruto went back over to her.

* * *

Oh my gosh! I am horrible at making couples!! Yes I'm following what a review said.. So I'm doing those couples.. : ) it gave me ideas for future chapters as well… Okay continuing for the Gummi ship crew! (Sora, Riku, Sakura)

* * *

"My head!"

"My arms!"

"Get off of me Sora!"

"But I can't feel my arms!"

"You won't feel the rest of you in a second!"

"Was that a threat?"

"No it was a fact!"

"Help!"

"SHUT UP GUYS! I can't even hear myself think! And I slammed my head on the steering wheel," Sakura complained. She was upside down in the drivers seat her head was on the steering wheel.

"Well if you didn't mess with the ship we wouldn't have crashed!" Riku yelled. He was toward the back of the small ship leaning against the wall with Sora laying on top of him. Riku pushed Sora off of him and stood up.

"Ouch! You didn't have to step on me!" complained Sora still sprawled out on the ground.

Riku ignored him and walked over to Sakura. "Help me?" she asked unable to get up. He rolled his eyes and grabbed one of her hands then lifted her out of the seat. He then placed her in the passengers seat and sat down in his.

"Sora, get in a chair! I'm going to start the ship but I don't know how much damage has been done. We are just floating in air right now so outside damage is likely very minimal, but I don't know about the engine. This could be a bumpy ride," Riku warned.

"Why am I always stuck back here?" Sora complained.

"Because I drive and Sakura is less annoying than you, though not by much," Riku retorted.

"I'll just go ahead and ignore that," Sakura commented and looked out the window.

"Stop, stop, stop!"

"What now Sora!?" Riku and Sakura yelled in unison.

"I really… really have to go!"

"Go where? .. Oh, _go," _Sakura repeated.

"Fine we'll stop at the next world," Riku stated.

"I've never seen that one before," Sora pointed out.

"I haven't seen any of these actually," Riku admitted.

"Where are we?" Sakura question. (Cartoon network! Cuz that's where Konoha is)

"Let's pull up here," Sora suggested pointing to an oddly shaped world.

"Yea, yea. You and your bladder problems," Riku smirked.

"I'm so bored! Hurry up and park!"

"Stop nagging me woman!"

"Don't hassle me!"

"Then stop nagging!"

"You guys fight like an old couple," grumbled Sora.

"We are not old nor a couple, Riku's just has the personality of an old man."

"Then I guess that makes you an old woman," Riku argued back.

"Shut up and park!"

"Guys! If we don't land soon it's going to get really uncomfortable in here! Oh and it might smell a bit but at least my legs will be warm," Sora stated.

"Uh I don't know weather to laugh or be completely disgusted," Sakura replied.

"I'll just land."

A few minutes later

"Hey I'm Shippo!"

"Ah!" Sakura screamed and punched the little fox demon in the head.

"Ow! Kagome!" The little thing shrieked.

"Aw I'm sorry you just startled me," Sakura apologized. 'Where are we?!'

"Never been here before," Riku stated looking around.

"Me either."

"Who are you?" a girl said walking up behind 'Shippo.' She was holding a bow and arrow. She had long black hair.

"Uh I'm Sakura Haruno. This is Riku and this is Sora," Sakura said nervously.

"I'm Kagome Higurahi. This is Shippo," Kagome replied. (I just now looked up her last name on Wikipedia : )…)

"What is he?" Sakura asked as politely as she could.

"He's a young fox demon of course," Kagome said.

"Yea.. Of course…" Sakura smiled and backed up until she was a little bit behind Sora and Riku.

"Well we are just travelers looking for a certain place," Sora said. "Do you know a place called Konoha?" Sakura elbowed him.

"This is not my world! She wouldn't know," Sakura whispered.

"You should come back to the village, Inuyasha and Miroku might know what your talking about," Kagome replied. She gestured them to follow her and led them into the village.

"So what can we expect of your friends?" Sakura asked nervously. She was looking at Shippo who was skipping along ahead of them.

"Well two are about my age, Sango and Inuyasha. Inuyasha is a half demon. You've probably heard of him though," she smiled and continued with her index finger on her chin, "Miroku is a bit older than us and can get a little touchy." They were walking by a few houses now. "Here it is! I have people for you to meet!"

"Unless they can tell us where Naraku is, I don't care!" called a male's voice from inside.

"Now, now Inuyasha don't be rude they can probably hear you," another said.

"Oh really? Go away before I smash your faces in!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I feel welcome," Sakura mumbled as she was guided in the small hut by Kagome.

"They look a little odd," a girl said looking at Riku's and Sakura's hair, "are you demons?"

"No they smell of humans," Inuyasha commented. He was laying on his side on the floor.

"Thanks, we pride ourselves on that," Riku replied.

"Uh wait was that an insult?" Sakura asked nervously.

"No, Inuyasha's just a little rude sometimes," Miroku stated. He was holding Sakura's hands. Both Riku and Sango rolled their eyes.

"Uh yea," Sakura replied and pulled her hands away. 'I wonder if her realizes I could have crushed his hands?'

"I think it's about time we leave," Riku stated grabbing Sora's and Sakura's arms.

As soon as the two left the hut heartless appeared. "Why are their so many here?" Sakura asked quietly so only Sora and Riku could hear.

"No clue but we have to destroy them before they get the villagers," Sora replied. Sakura shivered at the thought of her heart being taken.

"What is that horrible smell?!" Inuyasha yelled and ran outside. "What are these?"

"I've never seen demons like this before," admitted Sango appearing beside him. Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku were right behind her.

"Just to be safe, everyone get back!" Miroku yelled. Everyone did what they were told. "Wind tunnel!" A strong wind was pulling everything into his hand.

"What's going on?" Riku asked alarmed.

"It's just his wind tunnel," Sango explained.

"That's not weird at all," Sakura muttered sarcastically. Half of the heartless were sucked into the wind tunnel when the villagers started coming out of their homes. Miroku quickly closed and covered his hand. Inuyasha started attacking the heartless it did some damage but not as much as a key blade or chakra.

"What are these things?!" Inuyasha asked again.

"Heartless, uh demons?" Sora replied as his key blade appeared.

"That's an interesting weapon," Sango exclaimed. She was holding her hiraikotsu. (giant boomerang).

"Why the hell can't I kill these things?" Inuyasha questioned.

"It takes a certain weapon," Riku answered smugly killing three heartless in a row with his key blade.

"It's a giant key. What's so interesting about it?" Sakura said. She was the only who had been paying attention to Sango.

"I just haven't seen any of those around here," Sango said and threw her boomerang. Sakura punched a few heartless and sent them flying and then they would disappear. Kagome started shooting them with her arrows.

"I think we are all done here," smiled Sakura. Then the darkness covered the ground.

"What's happening!" Shippo screamed.

"Sakura watch out!" Riku yelled as a heartless appeared next to her. She quickly smashed it.

"It's just something to distract us while heartless attack," Sora guessed.

* * *

Yay Inuyasha! But I'm stuck…. Boo…. And my throat kills!! Which means it's really sore in my language. I think I'm gonna end it now! -pats self on back- woo! Oh and I added a lot of my own personality in this : ) I'm always asking ppl to carry me and the don't hassle me and old couple stuff is an inside joke between me and a friend. Yay…

Tell me what you think of it! And I'm already stuck with writer's block … Grr…

Don't be too harsh I haven't written anything in a while….


	6. Lost Memories

Not that it really matters but I've decided to change Kairi's outfit. Why? Because I'm creative. Okay she looks like she does in KH2. But she has a pink tank top with a white one underneath. She also has a pink skirt with a black belt and black shorts underneath it. (Like Sakura's shorts) remember they are all the same ages. Though I'm pretty sure in the game Riku is a year older than all of them.

Okay… If you have any questions about the story leave a review about it and I'll reply to it or write it up here in my next Ch.

* * *

"La la la! I'm not listening!"

"Kairi I'm just saying that-"

"Nope can't hear you!"

"Kairi! Listen for five seconds!"

"Fine, then…"

"Finally! I just think your not ready to handle all the opponents we might face. If it was all heartless maybe.. But according to Tsunade some rouge ninja have, for some reason, joined up with the heartless," Sasuke stated.

"For the hundredth time, I can handle it! Besides the heartless are here because of me. It's my problem and I'm going to fix it!" Kairi argued.

"You don't know their here because of you," Sasuke pointed out.

"Have you ever seen or heard of a heartless before you met me?" Kairi asked.

"Well.. No, but-"

"Exactly," She smiled.

"I still don't think you stand a chance against any of the ninja," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto who had been silently listening to the argument suddenly thought of something, "Why can Kairi remember Konoha, what her key blade is, and heartless, but not those Sora and Riku guys?"

They walked silently for a few moments before Sasuke spoke up, "Maybe it's a gen-jutsu of some sort. That messes with memories. It does sort of put us at a disadvantage that Kairi doesn't remember the only other two that can easily destroy heartless. If she can't remember then even if we do find the other two she still won't remember any of their fighting styles."

"Maybe their memories have been erased too," Naruto commented. Kairi remained silent and tuned out the rest of their conversation.

They were on their way to the Sand, a three day trip. They have been walking for a day. Naruto and Sasuke would normally be running but they weren't sure that Kairi could keep up. They walked in silence for a while.

"I'm so hungry and my legs hurt!" Kairi complained.

"Well she held out longer than I thought she would," Sasuke sighed.

"Guess we should set up camp then," Naruto said. They walked a little further until they found a good enough clearing to set up camp at.

"So much better!" Kairi stated as she dropped her bag.

"I saw some berries back there which might be eatable, I'll go check," Sasuke said. He left.

"Yay, semi-eatable berries," Kairi said sarcastically.

"Well it's better than nothing I guess," Naruto sighed. He lay back on the grass. Kairi sat on a rock nearby.

"Why is he so slow?" Kairi complained holding her stomach.

"Maybe the berries were poisonous and he ate them," Naruto yawned.

"Yeah, you sound concerned," she rolled her eyes, "Wait! What if those other whatever you guys called them attacked him?"

"The what now?"

"The people who joined the heartless?"

"Rouge ninja is what they are called."

"Whatever! What if they attacked him?"

"Uh, Sasuke can handle a few ninja," Naruto confirmed.

"Sure," Kairi said then mumbled, "I hope he ate a poisonous berry."

"What was that?"

"Uh, I swallowed a bug?"

"Right," Naruto smiled.

"Alright guys I'm back, sorry I took so long! I found a few berries and even some eatable plants," Sasuke said. He looked pretty pleased with himself. Kairi and Naruto walked over to examine the food.

"It's not healthy is it?" Kairi said. She looked disgusted at the thought. Naruto couldn't tell if she was joking around or serious.

"Of course it's healthy!" Sasuke answered handing her some berries. She handed them back.

"No thanks, I think I'll just wait until I can get some real food," she declared and walked back over to her rock.

"I think she should go on missions with Chouji from now on," Sasuke rolled his eyes. He handed Naruto some of the food and the two ate without Kairi. She leaned against her rock facing away from them so all they could see of her was the a little bit of the back of her head.

The boys ate in silence until Naruto sensed something. He quickly grabbed the hand that was reaching toward his kunai bag and jumped up to face the threat.

"Don't scare me like that!" He yelled.

"What? I warned you! I said I wanted a kunai," Kairi said defensively. Sasuke glanced over to Kairi's rock and sure enough she wasn't there anymore.

"I didn't hear anything," Sasuke stood up.

"But I did warn you, why don't you believe that?" Kairi asked. She backed up a bit.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and threw a kunai. It hit her thigh.

"Ouch!" Kairi fell to her knees clutching the kunai that was lodged in her leg.

"Sasuke! Why did you do that? Kairi are you alright?" Naruto knelt down beside her.

"Naruto don't!" Sasuke yelled.

"Ouch, Sasuke at least say sorry! Look at all this blood!" Kairi exclaimed. Naruto was trying to wrap a bandage around her wound.

"Sasuke! What's wrong with you?" Naruto yelled.

"Seriously, this hurts! Naruto maybe someone is using a transformation jutsu to turn into Sasuke!" Kairi yelled. Naruto quickly jumped away from her. "Wh-what are you doing?" she shrieked.

Naruto and Sasuke backed away a bit.

"Guys! Help! My leg, I think I'm going to bleed to death if I don't get help soon," Kairi pleaded. She was still holding her bleeding leg.

"Sasuke, did you tell her about transformations?" Naruto whispered so Kairi couldn't hear.

"Yes, but she refused to listen," he replied.

"_Kairi this is important!"_

"_Yea, yea, keep talking." _

"_Okay, when fighting ninja, you have to be on your extreme guard because they could make themselves look like me or Naruto or any other leaf ninja. Kairi?"_

"_Hm?" Kairi looked up. She had fallen asleep. _

"_Okay I'll say it one more ti-"_

"_Kairi! Ramen! Hurry!" Naruto yelled from the other side of the training ground. _

"_Saved by the ramen obsessed blond!" Kairi cheered and ran off. _

"So don't be fooled, there is no way she could know anything about transformations. And when she snuck up on you, that defiantly wasn't a Kairi move," Sasuke whispered.

"Guys! It is me! I never listen to Sasuke! I've been training with Lee and TenTen too! They have been teaching me about this stuff!" Kairi continued pleading.

Sasuke and Naruto looked terrified. "Kairi?" Sasuke asked worried.

"Sasuke, how could she know that if she wasn't the real Kairi?" Naruto asked/screamed.

"Naruto help her!" Sasuke yelled running for their medical bag then mumbled to himself, "Was my guard to high? I never make mistakes like that!"

**Kairi P.O.V.**

**Hm? Am I dreaming? **

**No.. I can't open my eyes..**

**So sleepy.. NO! **

**I have to stay awake.. Is that voices? **

"**She's up!" "It's okay she's still paralyzed." "Go back to sleep child."**

**Maybe I should sleep. Just for a minute. Just sleep.. **

_**Where is everyone? Sa-su-ke! Nar-u-to! Anyone? Hm.. That's odd. Who's that? "Hello?" **_

"_**Yes." **_

"_**Who are you?" **_

"_**No one. Well soon enough I'll be no one. Just a vague memory," the brunette smiled. His spiky hair suddenly turned blond and some of his features changed; there was Naruto. **_

"_**Naruto!" I ran and hugged him. **_

"_**Kairi.."**_

"_**What?" **_

"_**Forget. Forget. Forget, the brunette and the silver haired boys. Forget, the black creatures. Forget, about that weapon you use. Forget!" Naruto chanted. **_

"_**Naruto? Naruto! Stop, I'll forget I promise! Just cut it out! Wait don't leave! Come back!" My voice faded and I was alone. **_

_**Or was I? What was I dreaming about? Who talked to me before Naruto.. Who am I really? What's happening!?**_

_**I can't speak.. Everything is fading.. Is this familiar? No, of course not. I wouldn't forget something this lonely. This … Dark.**_

* * *

Foreshadowing. I think.. Oh my English teaching is rubbing off on me! Curse you Mr. Blankinstine!! Yea. I'm not gonna say his real name.. I'm not stupid. That much.. Okay back to Naruto & Sasuke! And Kairi of course!

* * *

"Kairi, Kairi, Wake up," pleaded Naruto. He was stroking her hair. He had hallucinated that she had stopped breathing. She passed out a few hours ago from blood loss. It was really dark out now. Well actually it was almost time for the sun to rise.

"I'm up! I'm up!" groaned Kairi. And tried to sit up but fell back down. "Ouch.."

"Stay still, I've wrapped up your leg, you'll be okay," Naruto shot an accusing look at Sasuke who was watching them from a distance.

"Sleeping bags aren't that comfortable," Kairi complained with a hint of a smile.

"That's the life of a traveling ninja," Naruto sighed.

"You look exhausted!" Kairi pointed out. "You didn't sleep at all did you?"

"Well me and Sasuke took turns watching you but neither of us got much sleep," Naruto rubbed his neck with a nervous smile. He was kneeling down by her sleeping bag. The two bags near it looked like they haven't been touched at all.

"Don't worry about me get some sleep," she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'll be okay."

"Sasuke feels terrible," Naruto looked at Kairi's bandage that was stained red from where blood seeped through.

"It was an accident right? He had his guard up and I was being foolish," Kairi told him removing her hand.

"Naruto, come here," Sasuke called.

"Be right back." Naruto stood up and walked over to Sasuke. "What is it?"

"Something isn't right," Sasuke whispered. He kept his gaze toward the ground.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"There is no way I'd make a mistake like that. I can spot a transformation from a mile away. I sensed one for a split second then Kairi appeared behind you. That doesn't explain how she knows so much about Kairi though," Sasuke whispered his expression darkened.

"Stop trying to make excuses for your mistakes! Just apologize to her!" Naruto yelled. He walked back toward Kairi and sat next to her.

"Naruto.. Something is wrong," Sasuke muttered under his breath. He had a feeling things were going to get a lot worse when they entered the sand.

"What was that about?" Kairi asked a little worried. She glanced over at Sasuke who looked troubled.

"Nothing at all," Naruto muttered. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay I guess, my leg still hurts," She stated.

Naruto didn't respond. He was lost in thought. How come Kairi knew so much about being a ninja now? Lee never mentioned teaching her that. TenTen only taught her about ninja tools. And Neji wouldn't bother with her. Maybe Ino or her team.

"Naruto?"

"Wha?" Naruto said snapping out of his train of thought.

"You fell asleep on my lap, you've been like that for a while but you started to drool so get up," Kairi stated.

"We are leaving," Sasuke suddenly ordered and started packing up. Naruto lifted Kairi bride style and carried her over to her rock so she's be out of the way while they got ready to leave.

"She doesn't seem dangerous at the moment, just be on your guard when we get near the Sand," Sasuke whispered not waiting for Naruto's response and added louder, "Okay let's go!"

* * *

"Sora! Sora?" Riku yelled over the chaos. He was holding onto Sakura so he didn't lose her too.

"What is happening?" Sakura asked. She was terrified though she was trying not to show it.

"The world is being destroyed is what I'm guessing," Riku answered. He looked over at the world's inhabitants. The girl with the long black hair was holding the small fox she seemed to be glowing and the area around her was free of darkness. The girl with the boomerang was standing next to Miroku who was sheltering them both from the darkness.

"Inuyasha!" The black haired girl screamed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled but his voice was muffled, he was already been taken by the darkness.

"Sora is gone," Riku said defeated he sat down in the darkness dragging Sakura down with him.

"Are you crazy?" Sakura shrieked the were being covered with a dark mist.

"It's to late, just hold on to me and we will be okay," Riku promised and Sakura clung onto his arm. Sakura screamed as her vision was clouded by darkness. Then there was nothing. Not a sound.

Sakura regained slowly regained consciousness and observed her surroundings, she was still clinging on to Riku's arm. Although he was asleep. "Okay one found, one more to go," Sakura said under her breath. She stood up slowly.

The surrounding area looked about the same so she guess they were in the same world just thrown somewhere else. She soon spotted another person. She remembered him being called Inuyasha. She almost freaked out when she saw his dog ears but decided to touch them instead.

He woke up and snatched her arm, "Why does everyone have to touch my ears?"

"Uh, sorry," Sakura muttered and ran over to Riku. Sora wasn't around.

"Wake up!" She yelled.

"Huh? What!" He jolted awake looking around.

"I'm not going to bite geez," Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he walked toward the two.

"Where are we?" Riku asked completely calm.

"First tell me who you are. You don't smell like your from around here," Inuyasha counter questioned.

"Uh, thank you?" Sakura said.

"We are from another place, now where are we now?" Riku asked again.

"Quite a ways from the village I usually wait for Kagome at after she returns from a trip," Inuyasha said.

"That's helpful," Riku said sarcastically then added, "can you take us there?"

"Well I'm going there anyway, you can follow but if you can't keep up I'm leaving you," Inuyasha stated. He was in a hurry to find Kagome and the others.

"Okay let's go then," Riku agreed. He was awe-struck when Inuyasha started running. "I can't keep up with that!"

"Just try," Sakura encouraged and started running. She could keep up with him but Inuyasha was a bit ahead. Riku was a little bit behind Sakura.

"You're pretty fast for humans," Inuyasha remarked. The way his voice sounded they couldn't tell if it was an insult or a compliment.

"How far away is this village exactly?" Sakura questioned.

"If we keep going at this pace we should get there in about a day," Inuyasha replied. He didn't really want to talk to them.

Sakura fell back until she was a pace with Riku. "Well isn't this exciting," Sakura said a little on the sarcastic side. "Why are we going this way?"

"Because if he's going there then that's where he expects his friends to be and I might have misjudged. Sora is probably with them, maybe he didn't get pulled into darkness after all." Riku said panting.

"Are you actually out of breath already?" Sakura smiled.

"We've been running for a while! This pace isn't that easy to keep you know," Riku retorted. The ran for a little while more and Inuyasha stopped suddenly.

"This is as far as you go," Inuyasha growled not looking back at them. He pulled out his Tetsusaiga. (his sword).

"Sakura get behind me," Riku ordered. His key blade appeared.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura. "I thought he was helping us."

"I should've expected this. Heartless don't play fair, I was to strong for the darkness to take over me this time.. So they took over someone else," Riku explained nodding toward Inuyasha.

"Ready to fight?" Inuyasha said coldly cracking his knuckles.

"Try me!" Riku ran toward him with his key blade. Inuyasha easily dodged the attack. He counter attacked by kicking Riku in the face. Riku flew back smacking the ground a few times.

"Riku!" Sakura screamed. She readied her stance to fight, she quickly drew a kunai.

"You not the one I want to fight," Inuyasha stated, he had turned into his demon state.

"I really don't want to fight you either," Sakura whispered to herself but Inuyasha could still hear it. He charged with his sword. "He didn't use that on Riku!" Exclaimed Sakura and leaped out of the way. She barely dodged it.

"If I get hit with that it's over," Sakura told herself. Dodging yet another attack. She tossed her kunai but Inuyasha quickly reflected it with his sword.

"To slow," he smiled and charged in her direction. Sakura jumped into the air to avoid the attack and Inuyasha punched her in the stomach while she was in the air. She coughed blood and she smashed into the ground. She lay in a crumpled heap on the ground.

"That was easy enough," Inuyasha smirked and walked over to the still unconscious Riku. Sakura slowly stood up and wiped her mouth.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Sakura yelled and charged, she managed to get herself in-between Riku and Inuyasha.

"This won't last long," Inuyasha stated and swung his sword. Sakura couldn't dodge it without the sword hitting Riku so she picked him up and jumped out of the way. Since she had the extra weight to carry she was slower. Inuyasha slashed out with his claws and got her back.

Sakura cried out and dropped Riku. "Wake up," Sakura ordered him. She was staying closer to Riku, her speed decreased dramatically. She had a deep cut on her back.

"Wha go in awn," Riku groaned. His cheek was swollen from the blow he took. Sakura helped him up.

"Wa appen to yo?" Riku asked looking at her bleeding back. They were leaning on each other for support.

"This isn't an easy fight," Sakura explained. She was wondering why Inuyasha hasn't attacked them yet. "I don't think he can kill you. He didn't use his sword or claws against you."

"You're a quick learner," Inuyasha commented. "It's time for this battle to end. No more playing around." He positioned himself to strike. He leaped behind them. They were both too tired to get out of the way. He hit their pressure points and knocked them out.

* * *

"Are we erasing this one's memories too?" a girl asked.

"No, just the silver haired one. Find somewhere to keep the girl," a man's voice answered.

"Okay," she said. She walked away carrying Sakura.

"Hurry back, he could wake up at any moment," the man called.

**Riku P.O.V.**

**What did I do? What happened? I was fighting, and then, what? Sakura woke me up.. Sakura! Where is she.. Ouch my head! What just happened? That really hurt. "Good job, Namine." Who's tha-?...**

**_This is odd. Hey! Kairi! Great my mouth is swollen shut.. She can't hear me.. "Hey! What's your name?" the brunette/red head smiled. What? You know my name. _**

_"**Ouch, your cheek is huge!" she exclaimed. Gee thanks. **_

_"**Can you talk?" What do you think? I looked around the white room. Is that Sora? **_

_"**Oh, sorry he isn't with us at the moment. I've been listening to the other voices, they are trying to get him here," Kairi said she knelt down beside Sora and smiled. "Maybe he'll actually be able to talk."**_

**_I can talk. "A an alk!"_**

_"**Yea… I understood that alright," She rolled her eyes. My head is hurting again! "What's wrong?" **_

**_Make it stop! "Forget." A similar voice to Kairi's called. Kairi seemed to not notice. My head! "Forget now!" What's happening to me?! "Don't fight it." _**

**_Kairi I just found you! Where did you go? Kairi? Sora? "I said FORGET!" No. I won't. "Forget." I WON'T! "Forget, everything." No. "Kairi, no longer exists. Sora will join her shortly. Forget about them." I won't forget my key blade I won't forget my battle with the darkness. I won't forget Sakura! Wait what else is there? I can't remember! No!_**

"No! No! No!" Riku yelled shaking in his sleep.

"Good job, Namine."

"He didn't forget everything.. I only managed to make him forget Sora and Kairi," Namine admitted nervously.

"Can't you do anything right?! Fine then store him where you put that other one," the male voice commanded harshly. "We need to get to the last one, Sora was it? He could cause problems for us if we don't."

"Yes," Namine agreed quietly and dragged Riku out of the room.

* * *

I can't tell if it's that short or not but it was complicated to write.. So.. Yea…

Review and or ask a question and or add a suggestion. Or constructive criticism. But do not be mean! Unless you have too… Oh to SakuraHarunoKinomoto if you are reading this you better write another Ch. For your story!! Like soon!! Oh I got a new phone too so yea.. I just don't remember your number.. So yea…


	7. Reunited Sort of

Ode to screwing up the story in previous chapters. But I've decided that I will play around the story and make it work! Haza!

Wait- **Fun Fact Of The Day**

**Well there is. I found it and now it's hanging up on my wall.**

* * *

"Swing low, sweet chariot. Comin' for to carry me home! Swing low, sweet chariot. Comin' for to carry me home!" Kairi sang in her cell.

"Will you shut up you tone deaf he-she!" Riku yelled from the cell next door.

"He-she? What's that supposed to mean?" Kairi yelled back.

"Well I can't see you so I don't know what you are," Riku rolled his eyes leaning back against cell wall. They were in cells with three concrete walls and one barred wall in the front. So they can't see on the sides of them.

"Hello? This isn't even my world! You can keep Riku just let me go home!" Sakura was holding on to the bars screaming out. She was sharing a cell with Riku. Kairi was the only one stuck alone.

"Way to stay strong," Riku glared at the back of her head.

"She'll be comin' round the mountain when she comes!" Kairi began singing again.

"For the millionth time- You Can Not Sing! But your great at annoying," Riku yelled in the direction of the concrete wall.

"I bet your no prize yourself," she retorted.

"Come over here and say that to my face!" Riku yelled standing up facing the wall.

"Fine I will! These bars look big enough for me to fit through," Kairi stated pulling her torso through the bars.

"Wait if you could fit through the bars why didn't you do that five hours ago?" Sakura questioned rather annoyed.

"Hold on I'm almost out," Kairi tried pulling her legs through. "Crap!"

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Curse my freakishly large feet! I can't get through!" Kairi yelled.

"You're a ninja Sakura, bend the bars and get us out or something," Riku suggested.

"I'm stuck!" Kairi complained.

"Fine, fine. I'll try but there's no guaranteeing this will work. It probably won't but-" She pulled the bars apart with practically no effort at all. Riku twitched. "Don't start with me Riku. I'll close the bars back up and leave you in here."

"Fine, let's just go," he shrugged.

"Help me!" pleaded Kairi. She was on the ground outside of her cell; her feet the only things left in it.

Sakura noticed Kairi for the first time. "Hey! Aren't you that girl I met a year ago?" Sakura asked helping her up.

"Now that you mention it, you do look kind of familiar," Kairi agreed.

"You two can have your reunion later! Let's move!" Riku urged and pushed the two along the hallway.

"Do you even know where your going?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I do. Well sort of.. Just trust me okay?"

"You have a lousy way of trying to prove your point," Kairi smiled.

"Hey a window!" Riku led them over to it.

"No. No. No! I'm not going out of a window. I don't even know how high up we are!" Kairi argued.

"It can't be that far, come on!" Sakura fought with her. Riku rolled his eyes and opened the window to check how high up they were. Then he walked over to Kairi and lifted her over his shoulder.

"Hey put me down!" she complained.

He threw her out the window she screamed her head off on the way down. She was in the air for about two seconds before she hit ground though. "Ha! Don't you feel brave," Riku laughed.

"Come on stop fooling around and go!" Sakura ordered.

"We don't have a gummi ship!" Riku noticed.

"A what?"

"Oh I guess being away from your world so long you forgot some stuff, huh?" Sakura mused.

"I don't remember anything from whatever place your talking about," Kairi tilted her head.

"Your world. Destiny Islands? Ringing any bells? It hasn't been that long!" Sakura commented.

"She's not from my world, I would have recognized her," Riku added.

"But I could have sworn she was the girl that Naruto introduced me too," Sakura said.

"Well I know who Naruto is. I'm on his team or whatever now. We were on a mission to the Sand when- damn it!" Kairi hit herself in the head.

"What?" Riku asked. "Not that I care, or anything."

"I fell asleep behind a rock I was leaning on! When I woke up I was here. I think they would've noticed I was gone though," she scratched her head.

"Hey is that our ship?" Sakura asked pointed toward a gummi ship that just landed.

"No, but it's good enough come on!" he said as they snuck across the large castle yard to the ship.

They reached the ship and stuffed themselves into it.

"Why is this thing so small?!" complained Kairi.

"Because you big head is hogging up the space!" Riku yelled. He was messing with some wires below the steering wheel.

Kairi looked offended. "My feet are the things hogging up the space if your going to insult me do it right!"

"Riku what are you doing?" Sakura asked looking over his shoulder. "You know how to hotwire a gummi ship?"

"Don't judge me but yes. Now everyone sit down and buckle up because I'm going to go fast," Riku ordered and took the wheel. Sakura took the only remaining seat next to him.

"Wait a minute there's only two seats an-"

"Well hold on to something. GO!" Riku yelled and the ship took off.

"And Riku thought I couldn't steer this thing, I got myself off of that weird Inuyasha world all by myself," Sora declared proudly.

"All by myself…. Don't want to be all by myself…" He started singing sadly. "Damn it Goofy, Donald! Where are you when I need you?!"

"Hey it's a ship! I need to stop talking to myself. Stop it Sora! And the third person talking begins…" Sora tried to steer the ship out of the path of the other but failed. The other ship didn't even seem to notice him.

"What's your name, I can't see!" Riku yelled.

"You said hold on to something captain," she smirked.

"Not my eyes!"

"Guys there's something coming closer to us!" Sakura yelled over their voices.

"Not now Sakura! Just get her off me!" Riku yelled.

"I'll let go when you say you're sorry for calling me tone deaf," Kairi answered him.

"Never! Now let go!"

"Guys! I'm serious it's like really close now!" Sakura yelled being ignored.

"Sakura help me! Get her off! I can't see!" Riku screamed.

Kairi let go right when the ships collided. The collision sent Kairi flying out of the ship and Sakura, Riku and their ship spiraling along with Sora's.

Kairi was being hurled toward a world she had her eyes shut tight and was screaming her head off.

* * *

"So.. All this time she was a fake?" Naruto asked still not understanding.

"Yes already! I told you that wasn't the real one! I think we should try to find the fake though, maybe she could tell us where the real Kairi is," Sasuke explained.

Naruto ignored him completely. "But she had a hurt leg… I've been carrying her… She was a fake? I was carrying some strange ninja using a transformation jutsu.. It could have been a guy! Oh my gosh! But we…. Who was that?! I need soap!" he ran away screaming.

"And then there was one," Sasuke sighed. "Guess I'll handle this mission on my own. No big deal. Stop talking to yourself!"

Sasuke walked through the village looking for Naruto or the Kairi impersonator. He didn't even find a villager. "This can't be good. Naruto? You there? I had a dream like this once, except I was in Konoha and everyone was around me.. And I was naked," Sasuke out loud.

With Naruto

"AH!" Naruto ran around in circles screaming about soap and transformations and guys. "Help!"

With the real Kairi

"When did I get here again? Oh well I bet Sasuke and Naruto ditched me, I better keep walking until I find them. Ouch I stubbed my toe.. No ma'am I'm not insane. Yes I'm talking to myself. No. Because I didn't answer myself. I'm asking myself questions! Don't pretend like you don't do it. Don't walk away from me! Rude," Kairi muttered and kept walking through the Sand. Quite a few people were around until she reached around the middle and no one was there.

"Hey there's my favorite blond!" Kairi yelled and ran toward Naruto. He was still running around in circles when he spotted her.

"You're a guy!" he screamed and ran off. Kairi twitched.

"I Will Kill Him," she stated. "I'll just look for Sasuke then. Lady I told you I'm not insane! Go away! You're the one who's stalking me! Don't give me that look! Forget you!"

With Sasuke

"She's a guy!" Naruto screamed as he ran past.

"I don't even want to know," Sasuke said and continued looking for Kairi since Naruto had clearly lost it.

He drew a kunai as he spotted her. He quickly appeared behind her while she was distracted by some old lady. "Okay where is Kairi and who are you? And are you a guy so I can get Naruto to shut up," Sasuke asked holding his kunai to her throat. The old lady ran away.

"Okay I've had enough! First some woman hassles me, then Naruto calls me a guy. Do I look like a guy? Don't you dare answer that! Then that woman calls me crazy again then you threaten to kill me and ask if I'm a guy!" she ranted kicking behind her. "Good luck reviving you clan now!" and stormed off.

"No!" Sasuke curled up in a ball. "Guess that was really her." he muttered his voice cracking.

He lay there for a few minutes until Naruto tripped over him. "Hey there Sasuke! I found some soap so everything's right in the world again," Naruto cheered getting up.

"Fake gone.. Real one.. Go find her.. Will kill.." Sasuke mumbled still curled in a ball.

"Uh… sure?" Naruto asked not really understanding him. "Sasuke quick get up. Some heartless are watching us."

"Are the about to attack?" Sasuke asked uncaringly.

"No. Just watching. It's kind of creepy. Do you think their looking for Kairi?"

"Most likely. Oh well. Their not attacking at the moment so just ignore them."

"I'll just go look for the real Kairi," Naruto started saying then turned pale, "I called the real Kairi a guy.. I'm so dead when I find her.." he looked around nervously then ran off to find her leaving Sasuke alone again.

* * *

"How did we end up back on Destiny Islands?" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I don't know.." Riku and Sora admitted.

"We were so close! We found Kairi, I think it was the one from this world, and she could have gotten me back home!" Sakura ranted.

"Wait you found Kairi?" Sora asked. "Where is she?"

"Oh she fell out of the ship as we crashed into you," Sakura explained. Sora twitched.

"You found finally find Kairi and you let her fall out of the ship? Why didn't you tie her done to something?" Sora yelled angrily.

"If your talking about the annoying tone deaf girl, I didn't know her," Riku stated.

"What do you mean you don't know her?!" Sora yelled.

"I mean, I Did Not Know Her," Riku said as clearly as possible.

"Stop yelling you two. There must be something else we can do.." Sakura said rubbing her neck.

"I've been thinking and it may sound a little childish but it could work," Sora said.

"Just tell us," Riku ordered.

"Well we can go to Halloween Town and talk to Santa. Maybe he could give us a lift to the ninja world," Sora explained.

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. Let's do it," Sakura agreed.

"Sakura your going to look a little different when we get to Halloween Town," Sora said. "Everyone there looks kind of scary."

"So I'll change to look scary too?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Nah I don't think you'll change," Riku smiled.

"So I won't look scary?" she asked confused.

"I didn't say that I just said you probably won't change," Riku laughed as she chased him toward the gummi ship. Sora followed.

* * *

I know they kind of back tracked and it looked like they were about to meet but.. I decided to do this instead. Their probably going to meet in the next chapter. Not that Riku or Kairi will recognize each other.

Riku can remember Sora because the two have seen each other over the year. But it was easy for Namine to make him forget Kairi because she was already gone for a while. Kairi can't remember Sora or Riku and she can't summon her key blade anymore. Sora is fine because he hasn't been captured yet. And yes there is a reason they can't remember each other.


	8. A new plan forms

My last up here thing left out what I was talking about.. It was a poem Ode to a Twinkie.

I do not own Naruto or Kingdom hearts or any of the show or games within them.

'thinking'

* * *

"I left him right here! Where could he have gone?" Naruto asked.

"So, you left him alone, defenseless, and injured. SURROUNDED BY A BUNCH OF HEARTLESS!" Kairi screamed at him.

The two were standing near a building in the sand village and people were starting to gather around them.

"It's not as bad as it seems?" Naruto said weakly backing away.

"Not as bad as it seems?! He could be dead! Or worse! Forced to listen to you make excuses to why he's missing!" She ranted walking away.

"That hurt," he whined running after her.

* * *

"Ouch, what happened? Oh yeah, Naruto left me to fight off a hundred heartless by myself," Sasuke grumbled trying to sit up.

He was in an empty cell. He stood up and walked toward the bars and stuck his head through.

"Hello! Anyone there? I'm awake now! Food would be nice!" he yelled then quietly added, "I'm very lonely so would someone come and talk to me?" He gave up after a few minutes of waiting and sat back on the floor. "Anyone?"

"Hello," he heard a voice say. He stood up and looked back out of the bars.

"Kairi? Where'd you get the blond wig and why?" he asked.

"No, Sasuke, I'm Namine, though I understand why you would get us confused," she answered sweetly.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're a terrible liar. How would you know my name otherwise? If you don't want to tell me then fine, just help me out of here."

"I have my sources. And I can't release you. The balance of the worlds has been disrupted. Kairi, Sora, and Riku, have broken the first rule of the key blade wielders. Never tell anyone about the other worlds," she explained walking out of his view.

"What does that have to do with me?! Punish them for their mistake not me!" Sasuke yelled.

She stepped back of a moment. "Believe me. We plan on it."

When she vanished again he sat back on the ground and grumbled, "Yea well, blonde isn't your color."

* * *

"I got it!" Naruto yelled suddenly.

"What?" Kairi looked up. She had been sitting with her head on her knees trying to think of where Sasuke could be.

"This is all your fault!" he yelled cheerfully. "Not mine for once!"

She groaned and put her head back down.

"I left him to look for you, and he was injured because of you. I didn't leave him defenseless either! He's a ninja, he has weapons hidden all of his body!" To show an example Naruto pulled a kunai out of his shoe.

"Good hiding place, if you miss when you throw it the stink will surely get them!" she murmured not looking up.

"Does somebody miss Sasuke?" Naruto smirked. "I thought you hated him?"

"Just because I hate him doesn't mean he's not my friend," she pointed out. "Who could we use to find out where he is?"

"Uh, there's Kiba and Kakashi. But they won't do a lot of good if Sasuke's not on this world," he admitted.

"Oh this is hopeless and I'm starving!" she whined.

"Ramen?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

"She is a red head or a brunette! How hard is that to understand!" Sora yelled.

"Which is she?" Riku asked rolling his eyes.

"Her hair color changes depending on whether it's a cut scene or the opening," he explained frustrated.

"I knew she looked familiar!" Sakura smiled leaning back in her chair. "To bad she went hurtling out of the ship during that collision she could be anywhere."

"Speaking of which, Where are we?" Riku asked walking to the front of the ship.

"Close to Halloween Town, why?" Sora asked.

"So we can find Santa, get him to take us to this hair color confused girl so I can meet her and prove that I don't know her!" he stated.

"You will meet her and realize that you do know her! And when that happens we are all going to have a reunited montage of fun!" Sora yelled.

"Can I be excluded from said montage?" Sakura asked.

"Who invited you anyway?!" he asked.

"Somebody's stressed," she teased.

"Am not!"

"Damn it Sora! Move you're terrible at landing!" Riku ordered pushing Sora out of the drivers seat.

"I'm not terrible at landing I'm just stressed out right now!" he defended.

"Ha! I told you so!"

"Oh shut up!" he yelled as they exited their ship.

"I look like a pumpkin!" Sakura screamed. Her pink haired was now orange and her clothes were black and orange as well. Her eyes were now a darker green and had heavy black eye shadow over them.

"A very cute pumpkin?" Sora smiled. He looks the same as in the game.

"I think it's an improvement," Riku added. His silver hair was black and his eyes were a bright red. His outfit was the same but a dark red.

Sakura smiled at Riku's appearance. He kind of looked like an Uchiha. 'I wonder if that means Sasuke would look the same here.' she thought.

She followed Sora and Riku toward a forest of oddly marked trees.

"Oh what's this go to?" She asked reaching for a tree with rabbit door.

"NO!" Sora yelled jumping in front of her. "I tried to go in there once and a giant rabbit tried to eat me!"

"The strange boy speaks the truth, I'm the one who put the carrot on his head," Riku added opening the Christmas tree door.

The three of them stepped through the door.

"Oh it's so pretty," Sakura smiled looking at all the snow.

"You know, when me and Sora were kids he ran up to a fat guy who happened to have a white beard and starting reading off his Christmas list," Riku smiled.

"That was one time! You have to admit, the guy next to him looked like an elf!"

"That happened at least three times and you know it."

"Are we almost there?" Sakura yawned.

"Yea, yea, grow some patience will you?" Sora mumbled and led them toward Santa's workshop.

"She will as soon as you grow a brain," Riku smiled.

"Santa! We're here!" Sora shouted bursting through the door and ignoring Riku's last comment.

"This is so exciting," Riku rolled his eyes following the others into the room.

"Guys we're being watched," Sakura stated grabbing their shoulders.

"Elves?" Sora asked.

"No, Heartless. Get ready for a fight!" Riku yelled making his key blade appear.

A few heartless gathered around each of them making sure they were separated.

"This isn't good!" Sakura screamed as one tackled her.

"Sakura!" the boys called in unison.

"Sakura?" Riku asked when she didn't respond. He quickly pushed through the heartless to find her unconscious being pulled into darkness.

"Oh no you don't!" he yelled smacking the heartless away. He quickly picked up her limp body and looked around to see if anymore were around.

"Why would they attack us just to get Sakura?" Sora asked looking at the girl.

"I don't know, we seem to be safe for now but I think our friends in the ninja world are in danger," he responded.

* * *

Okay. I think it was a good chapter considering I haven't written anything for this story in months.

Since it's summer I'll be less stressed in my free time and might be able to update faster. I have finally got around to putting something about why the kingdom heart characters memories are being taken but the whole thing won't be explained until later.

Well review.


	9. The only way

Okay! I'm very bored so I decided to write another chapter. Be warned I have no clue what I wanted to do with the story. And no offense to myself but I didn't see much of a plot when I reread it.. But the gist of the character are-

Kairi- her personality is supposed to be sweet and caring. Though I am also trying to make her a bit like Sakura so she has an impatient thing going. She may have a crush on Naruto.

Sakura- I'm pretty sure I made this in Shippuden(though at the time I'm pretty sure I haven't watched and or read much of it) Well she's very bossy and a bit mean. But she cares deeply for her friends. She could either like Sora or Riku. Not sure yet.

Sasuke- I read Naruto manga. Sasuke is the definition of asshole. Alas I will still make fun of him in this but I will probably make him talk less and insult a bit more.

Naruto- Clueless pervert. : ) Has a crush on Kairi but he still of course likes Sakura.

Sora- Not the brightest crayon in the box but his heart is always in the right place. -Has had a crush on Kairi since he was young but is growing fonder of Sakura.

Riku- Not the cool genius jerk Sasuke is but he still has an ego. He may like Sakura. He was in love with Kairi before his memories were erased.(I've always felt he had a Hinata- Naruto crush on her, loves her bunches but to shy to admit it. Whereas Sora seems to not fully realize his feelings for her yet.. So basically I wanted Riku to end up with Kairi. But it didn't happen. Stupid Sora.)

SO long! Anyways I may make this chapter a tad more serious just so I can get a real plot going.

Kay done!

**Ever notice how in Naruto the character can talk for almost the whole episode and their opponents won't move? I mean they could attack while they are talking. Or at least over hear their strategy.. Ninja's aren't supposed to be polite and wait for others to finish their sentences!**

**

* * *

**

"We're not going to get him back are we?" Kairi sighed into her ramen bowl.

"'er uld ee oh to ook?" Naruto answered inhaling his ramen. _Where would we go to look?_

"I don't know! Where do Heartless go? Maybe if we- wait. I can't believe I understood what you just said."

Naruto glanced over at her before putting his bowl down. "Heh, looks like somebody's starting to like me!"

Kairi looked confused for a moment, "Of course I like you." She meant it as a friend but that didn't stop a bit of a blush to appear on Naruto's face. "Anyway we were talking about Sasuke! I know he's a bit of a jerk but he's our jerk. We can't let the bad guys have him."

"I'm worried he'll be leading them before too long," Naruto shook his head getting up to leave the Ramen stand.

* * *

**Sasuke-**

**Aw damn it! This blank room is really starting to piss me off! "Sasuke." **

**Sakura? He heard her familiar giggle.**

"**After all this time you have nothing to say? You should come up with something before-" and she was gone.**

"**Sasuke?"**

**Go away Naruto. "Heh heh, way to get yourself captured ya jerk!" Loser.**

**Then he too was gone. Sasuke was starting to get really annoyed. He closed his eyes in frustration and when he opened them Kairi was standing quite a few feet away with two boys standing behind her.**

**Why does it feel like I'm being visited by ghosts of Christmas past?**

**Unlike the others Kairi didn't speak. She just stood across from him smiling. The taller boys behind her had blank expressions. But each had a hold of one of her hands.**

"**Do you wonder why they are so far away?" it was Kairi's voice. Kairi's mouth didn't move. Her face was frozen into a smile. Almost as if she was on pause. **

"**You weren't supposed to meet them. This was an accident. But it can't be fixed until the rest are gathered. I am sampling your memories. Why? To understand the height of their crimes. There are rules in this world. Rules the rest have to abide by."**

**Sasuke opened his mouth. No words came out. He smiled.**

"Wh-what are you doing!" Namine screamed.

"You have to do better than that to trap an Uchiha," he smirked. His hand was around her tiny throat. "Blonde still isn't your color. But your not Kairi are you?" He pushed her small body away. She hit the wall on the other side of the room. Her head hit with a small thud. She groaned.

Sasuke sat up on the table and looked at his surroundings. A small white room. A silver operating table in the middle and a few drawings on the wall. All were of Naruto, Sakura and himself. A few had some of the other Konoha citizens.

"Interesting. What are you planning?" He turned his gaze back onto the blond. She looked half conscious on the floor rubbing the back of her head.

Her head snapped up when she realized he was staring at her. "I-I don't know," she whispered.

He stood up and crossed the room. "Find out then." He looked down at her then he left the room. She stared after him filled with a mix of awe and fear.

* * *

"She up yet?" Riku asked. It was his turn to keep watch. He was looking through a small crack in the door. It was dark in the small closet they had hid themselves in. The only light was coming from the ajar door which came from Santa's workshop.

They had planned to wait on Santa but it was obvious the heartless got him. Now they just waited for Sakura to wake up.

"I don't think so," Sora yawned. Sakura's face was in the place the bit of light hit so they could tell when she woke up. "Why would they want her? She has nothing to do with them. They were just after the key blades!" Sora shook his head trying to understand.

"Tell them that," Riku stated closing the door. The small space was completely dark now. "Quiet. They're out there."

"Mmmhhmm," Sakura groaned trying to open her eyes.

"So now she decides to wake up!" Riku whispered frustrated. He moved over to where he remembered she was.

"What the-" Sakura started, very loudly. Riku put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh! The heartless are out there," Sora whispered.

Sakura moved Riku's hand. She couldn't see either of them though she knew they must be right beside her. "Then why are we in here?"

"If you haven't noticed we're a little trapped." Riku moved back to his position next to the door.

Sakura quietly stood up and punched a hole in the wall before anyone could stop her.

"What the hell!" Riku screamed.

"Here's our way out," Sakura smiled. The cold night air entered the room. Their faces were illuminated by the moonlight.

"Fine. Move quickly!" Riku ordered jumping out of the hole.

The three ran through the snow toward the Gummi ship. Well the boys ran. For Sakura it was more of a jog.

"They've surrounded the ship!" Sora yelled.

"Thank you captain obvious!" Sakura twitched smacking him on the back of the head. "Be quiet or they will notice us!"

"Says miss break down the wall!" Sora said grumpily.

Riku sighed. _If we stay out here we will freeze to death. If we fight the heartless we could die or be captured. Heartless are probably at every world exit and possibly everyone Sora has ever had contact with to make sure we have no where to hide._

"What's wrong Riku?" Sakura whispered keeping her eyes on the heartless.

"We don't have a way out," he said quietly. "They are smarter than before. More organized. We're trapped."

"Again? Maybe we're just dumber than we realized," Sakura sighed.

"We're going to be captured aren't we?" Sora sighed.

"Looks that way," Riku stated. Suddenly all the heartless snapped their head toward the trio.

"Creepy.." Sakura muttered getting into a fighting stance.

* * *

Naruto and Kairi were back sitting against the alley wall where Sasuke disappeared.

Kairi was sitting with her knees to her chin and Naruto was right beside her.

"Think of how to rescue him yet?" Naruto asked.

"No… I hate being the brains of our team," she grumbled.

"Wait! So these heartless things took him? Why don't we find them and let them capture us too? Then we can get him from the inside!" Naruto exclaimed standing up.

"If he could get out from the inside wouldn't he have already?" Kairi put her face in her knees.

"Yeah, well.. He may be stronger than me but I always save the day!"

"Dumb luck," she said under her breath. "Oh look it's the heartless."

"See! Everything I say goes!" Naruto grinned. He held out his hands to help her up.

"Well, it's not like you'll be killed off because you're the title character of this world! Me on the other hand am like a filler character! It doesn't matter what happens to me!"

"It's not like I'll let you die!" he grinned at her.

"Well that's reassuring," she shook her head. "Why aren't they moving?"

"They're waiting for us to stop talking."

"But can't they hear us?"

"They never seem too," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"So do we attack now?" Kairi sighed.

"We're supposed to have a discussion about it and then stare at each other for a while before I make the first move!" Naruto protested. (That made me giggle cuz it also works in a non fighting way)

"Pass."

"You can't pass!"

"Too bad. 'Cause I pass."

"Fine let's go get captured," he stepped forward.

"I hope this works," Kairi whispered a little afraid. Naruto held out his hand. Kairi hesitated for a split second before grabbing it.

The heartless surrounded them. Everything went dark. The only proof that they were alive was their hand's squeezing each other tightly so they don't get pulled apart. They held on even as they lost consciousness.

But when Kairi awoke, she was alone.

* * *

Hmm, wasn't that good. Wasn't super awful either.. I think.

**Well give me your thoughts on it or any suggestions for what I should do.. **


End file.
